


Mine For The Taking

by Nobodii



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Bill Cipher, Alpha Ford Pines, Alpha Gideon Gleeful, Alpha Grenda, Alpha Mabel Pines, Alpha Stan Pines, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Beta Pyronica, Bill is a kinky bastard, Bottom Candy Chiu, Bottom Dipper Pines, Bottom Pacifica Northwest, Bottom Pyronica, But seriously he is not okay, Cervitaur Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines Needs A Hug, Established Relationship, Everyone Needs A Hug, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Forced Bonding, Gargoyle Stan Pines, Gideon Gleeful Being A Jerk, Gideon Gleeful Is A Creep, Gorgon Pacifica Northwest, Human Bill Cipher, Hunter Bill Cipher, I wish I Knew what monster Candy and Grenda are but I honestly have no fucking idea, Insane Bill Cipher, Interspecies Relationship(s), Kiddos eventually, Kinks, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mermaid Mabel Pines, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mpreg, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Candy, Omega Dipper Pines, Omega Robbie Valentino, Protective Bill Cipher, Smut, Smut#2, So many enjoyable nights, Sphinx Ford Pines, Stockholm Syndrome, This is really dark BTW, Top Bill Cipher, Top Grenda, Top Mabel Pines, Vampire Gideon Gleeful, Werewolf Wendy Corduroy, What Have I Done, Zombie Robbie Valentino, omg I hate myself, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nobodii/pseuds/Nobodii
Summary: Dipper gets lost in the forest late in the night which isn't ideal for a defenseless, omega cervitaur like him. That was technically, according to the spots that remained on his back, still a fawn. But there he was, scraped and bloodied. Book long forgotten about at the root of a far away tree and crawling against another as a wild beast threatened to tear him apart and eat him alive. That is until......BOOM!





	1. Unusual turn of events

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are annoying me so just to be clear I'm gonna put everything here. Pyronica is a Beta. Pacifica is a Beta. Mabel is an Alpha. Dipper is an Omega. Bill is an Alpha. Stan is a Beta. Ford is an Alpha. Wendy is an Alpha. Grenda is an Alpha and Candy is an Omega.

      Dipper sat at the edge of the lake leaning against a rock and reading a book about the humans and their land. He was so engulfed in the contents he didn't hear the familiar swish of water. He cursed under his breath when he felt the all too familiar splash of water. He looked up from his book to find his twin sister staring at him with a grin on her face.

     "Maaaaabeeeel~" The twin whined closing the book and shaking his head to get the water out.

     "Did your book get wet?" The female asked curiousity and  _intention_ clear in her tone.

     "Surprisingly not. Why? Was that you're goal?" He asked his voice not as casual as his words.

      "Maybe....." The alpha replied faking a sheepish nature. Dipper rolled his eyes but put his book down to lay by his side giving his sister his full attention. 

     "What do you want?" He asked his annoyance heard but ignored.

      "It's been so long!" She whined, "Let's play a little game! We never get to play these days~"

     "That's because  _YOU_ are always hanging out with  _YOUR_ girlfriend." _Dipper_ spat back his arms folded in anger. In all honesty, he too missed goofing around and having fun with his twin but lately she'd been focusing on her new, intimate relationship. And it kind of, though he'd never admit it, made him jealous. Mabel had been his sister, his  _twin_ for 16 going on 17 years yet she decided to put her 3 month girlfriend above him. Whatever. Priorities, right? He groaned remembering when she stood him up on their annual alone twin movie time because Pacifica, yes Pacifica Nothwest was  _HIS_ sister's girlfriend, had called last minute wanting to go to a dinner date. He still held a grudge against the two for that but never told Mabel, much less Pacifica, who, for your information, did her best to piss off Dipper then ignore him. Even the snakes on her head seemed to talk bad about him and then refuse to look in his direction whenever he was near. Though Dipper told himself time and time again he didn't care it did hurt that not even his sister's girlfriend could find it within herself to pretend to like him for the sake of her relationship with his twin.

      "Dip Dop! Don't be like that~ I want things between Pas and I to work out. Is that so bad?"

      "It's bad when you ignore me for weeks Mabel.  _WEEKS._ All because you find out little miss Princess is nicer than you thought before. It's not fair. We've been inseparable since birth and then some random bitch-"

      "Dipper." Mabel growled warningly. But Dipper was too pissed to even care.

      "-that, might I remind you, hated our guts to the point of bullying, came and seperated us with the push of a button I bet she didn't even PUSH! She separated us Mabel.  _US._ And don't get me started on-"

      "Don't you think that you're over reacting?"

Oh. 

_OH._

That was it. Dipper got up, grabbed his book and marched away from the small lake ignoring Mabel as she called his name and demanded he return. He was too consumed in his rage at that point. And whenever the world and his emotions were too much he'd venture through the forest. Which was just what he did.

* * *

 

   Dipper opened his book and sighed finally calm enough to think rationally. He stared at the words in the book but did not take them in. He was too lost in thought. Did he really just throw a tantrum because his sister was in love and he wasn't? He couldn't believe himself. He let such a petty feeling like jealousy get the best of him and after almost a month of no contact with his sister threw bitter words at her. Plus he called her girlfriend a bitch. He called the woman that his  _ALPHA_ sister was courting a bitch. Boy was he stupid. Sure Mabel was his sister but she was always more instinctual and primal than Dipper. Although as a Beta Dipper didn't have many instincts. Yes. Dipper Pines was a Beta. He both hated and loved himself for it. He hated it cause Mabel was one of the most known and loved Alphas of the town. Everyone wanted to be her mate. Everyone praised her and showered her in love and adoration. She was a Prime Alpha at that. Bigger than most. Tone more demanding when she wanted or needed it to be. Scent more dangerous. Yet her personality was anything but that of an Alpha. Alphas were usually more prideful and dismissive. Mabel was the opposite. It was what made her so lovable. Her balance between her personality and her second gender was just perfect. As though she herself was a goddess. Which most suspected. But Dipper. Dipper was a plain old Beta. No friends. No praise. No instincts. Just a brain nobody appreciated and a body nobody wanted or needed. But he loved it because he was free. He wasn't restricted by expectations. He didn't need to be the  _perfect, little omega_ everyone desired or the  _strong, unmerciful Alpha_ everyone yearned for. He could just be him. No retched heats. No cursed ruts. Just him. And he was glad that he had the luxury that many didn't. He read once that Humans too have A/O/B dynamics but whereas being an Alpha or Omega was rare and betas took up most of the population it was the opposite for the monsters that lived in hiding. Betas were rare. Not super rare just not a usual occurance. Only a handful of Betas were born every generation. And Dipper was glad to be one. He was so lost I thought he didn't notice the setting sun or darkening forest and glowing eyes. It was going to be a long night indeed. 

* * *

Mabel swam back to the shack and waited patiently and furiously. As soon as her brother walked through that door she would chew his ears out. 40 minutes had passed and Mabel was still pissed staring at the door intensely waiting for it to open. Stan walked down the stairs and stared at Mabel confusion written on his face. 

     "Dipper." Mabel supplied without once removing her intense, killer gaze from the door. Stan chuckled and continued on his way. 

"Make sure not to stink the shack up with your pheromones. Customers hate it!" Stan yelled as he ventured to the living room to watch a random show. The wood creaked under his weight even when he was just shifting but that's expected when you're solid and literally made of stone. Mabel stayed in her little opening of the shack where water met land. It was shallow so nothing could hide there and threaten the shacks residents and because nobody wanted to drown but it was good enough for Mabel. She could be in the water and somewhat in the shack without much trouble. Well mostly. She waited there for hours. Waiting, her anger the only thing keeping her patient. But slowly that anger turned to worry and patience to impatience when she noticed the dark that spread and the moon that shone there in the sky. Big and bright and whole. _Shit._ It was a full moon. That's not good. She panicked and called for her grunckles but neither answered both probably sleeping like the dead. No matter how much of an Alpha Mabel was she was still a mermaid. Which meant water. Which meant she couldn't search for Dipper on her own. So she did the next best thing. Which might not have been a smart idea on her part but Dipper was the brain so it's his fault for not being present to devise a plan to find....himself. She flicked her tail up and hit the telephone pulling it to her before dailing. Thank the heavens for old but not to old grunckles and their old phones. 

     "Wendy?"

 

 


	2. Unfavourable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy finds Dipper but for the worst and things only go down hill for the duo.

~~~~Wendy ran through the woods on all fours the moon bringing out her most primal self. She needed to find Dipper and fast. The woods had never been a safe place for creatures like Dipper especially not when dark and worse yet the _Full Moon_  was up in the sky illuminating the town. She could feel her fangs grow and the growing urge to hunt. Tear at something. Taste the blood and feel the skin. But not now. Now she had to find Dipper. For the sake of all the Pines. The conversation she had with Mabel prior replayed in her mind.

_'Wendy?'_

_'Hey mable sauce. What's going on?' Wendy responded her tone cool and casual._

_'Dipper isn't home yet.'_

_'What? Why not? What happened?'_

_'We got in a disagreement and he stormed off into the forest but he hasn't come back andI'mFreakingOutWhatifheisn'tokay?'_

_'Mabes calm down. Im sure he's fine just-'_

_'Can you go search for him?'_

_'............'_

_'IknowI'maskingalotfromyoubutI'msoworriedandIcan'tLeavethewatersandgrunckleFordandStanaresleepingandyouknowhowtheyare-'_

_'Mabel I can't. I-It's a bad night for me....'_

_'Please Wendy...Please.'_ The younger pleaded.

And there she was. Looking for Dipper despite the moon. She couldn't say no when the twin begged like that. She listened intently for any sign that Dipper was near But she heard nothing. Sensed nothing. Nothing at all. At least not until......

* * *

     Dipper walked into a tree and stumbled back falling down on his ass.  _Hard._ His book slipped out of his hand and bounced coming to a stop at the the roots of another tree. He groaned audibly, looking up for the first time in what he assumed was minutes he noticed just how dark it had gotten. Panic rose inside him as he realised those minutes must have been hours. He turned onto his stomach and pushed himself up standing in his deer legs. He was walking towards his book when he heard movement. He paused in his tracks looking around frantically. His ears were twisting and turning searching for another sound for him to decide whether to bolt or not. He noticed a tall, slim figure walk out from the darkness and let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding when he recognized the creature as his all too familiar crush. He smiled at the Alpha and sighed in relief when she pounced on him trapping him in a tight hug that left no way to escape. Not that he ever would. It was a once in a life time scenario to get hugged like  _that_ by your crush that already has a boyfriend but he's irrelevant.

      "Jesus Dipper..." The werewolf breathed out. Dipper melted in her hold, his nose pressed against her neck like her's was to his, relishing the strong, comforting scent of the Alpha. Unlike most Beta's, Dipper had been able to smell pheromones since puberty. Some even said he developed a scent as well. But he, like everyone else, dismissed it as the pheromones of the Alphas and Omegas he's around daily rubbing off on him. It was perfectly normal. When mated, Omegas would rub up against there Alphas to scent them in a way of marking the Alpha as theirs. They could, like Alphas, place a bonding mark on them but unlike with Omegas, the mark didn't restrain an Alpha from taking another Omega.

    He held back the urge to whine when Wendy pulled away ending the too long but too short hug. Though he couldn't help it as his ears fell flat against his head showing his disappointment. 

     "Come on let's-.......let's uh.....get you home..." Something was wrong. Her voice was strained. Something was going on. And Dipper, the detective he was, was going to find out what.

    "What's wrong?" He asked his voice soft and gentle showing the worry he held. 

    "Nothing-let's just-"

     "Wendy. What's wrong? It's dark but I can still see your face ya know. The moon remeb....." The words died on his lip as everything clicked into place.  _The moon._ Dipper looked up in fear at what was, no doubt, a full moon.

     "Shit the moon." He mumbled to himself, shocked and staring at the glowing globe in the sky. Like most stories said a full moon had an effect on the more hostile animals. Like sirens or mermaids or  _wolves._ No one was sure why or how but it happened. And being an Alpha only made things worse. Though his sister never really reacted to the moon despite being a mermaid  _and_ an Alpha. He presumed it was because of her mixed blood but there was no real evidence. 

   Dipper looked back at Wendy and took in her appearance. Her fangs were digging into her bottom lip blood staining his chin and her body was in her full wolf form shaking slightly from the amount of control it took to not tear Dipper apart and her _eyes_. They were dilated and staring at Dipper's bare  _everything._ Unlike most of the creatures in the town Dipper didn't wear any clothing. It wasn't like he didn't want to he just couldn't. All the materials he and his family could afford bothered his skin. Whether it caused rashes(which it usually did) or not, they hurt him. Plus he was an undesirable Beta. It's not like he was in any danger. And he'd been like that for most of his life so he didn't have a problem or feel exposed. So it wasn't a big deal to him and apparently it wasn't to the small town.

     "Wendy....Wendy you okay?" He asked his voice cracking slightly at the end. No response. Dipper gulped down his saliva when Wendy finally met his gaze and bared her fangs grabbing him by his arm and pulling him towards her aggressively licking his neck hungrily. Dipper fell forward into her chest and yelped when he felt her tongue on him. He pulled his arm with all his strength and scrambled back trying to get away from his unrequited love. He(somehow) managed to slip his arm free and turned around to run. Which probably wasn't the best thing to do. You know the piece of advice ' _Don't turn your back on an enemy'?_ Yeah....... Wendy threw herself at him her claws digging into his flank as she bit down on his leg teeth tearing the thin skin and penetrating the weak muscle slightly scraping along the bone causing a violent shiver to run up Dipper's body. He cried out loudly his scream echoing in the dark, quiet forest. He yanked his leg away injuring it further but getting it out the wolf's mouth. He sobbed as he crawled away knowing that he could do nothing to save himself. He wasn't a big, strong Alpha like Mabel. Hell he still looked thirteen and hadn't even grown out of the spots that littered his deer back and ears. Not to mention he barely had antlers. He wasn't a beast of the night or even day like his Grunkles. He was nothing. He felt her hands on his hind legs and cried out again as she pulled him back to her and flipped him onto his back, crawling over him and pinning him under her weight. She sniffed his neck and huffed nibbling on his ear causing Dipper to sob louder and tremble beneath her. He raised his hands and held onto her shoulders pushing her away weakly.

    "W-Wendy please...please don't......" He begged his whole body shaking. What he didn't expect was to here soft shushes that didn't do much to comfort him but still helped somewhat. Next thing he knew her hands were roaming around his body and her head was lifting to meet his gaze. He couldn't recognize the look in her eyes. No one looked at him like that before. It scared him to the point that another shiver ran up his spine. She continued to stare at him hands roaming before she was collapsing atop Dipper. Dipper froze. It all happened so fast that he barely got the chance to connect the gunshot to the bullet hole in Wendy's head and the blood and brains splattering all over him. He screamed when his brain finally caught up and pushed the corpse of him unconsciously. He immediately apologised his words fast and mumbled.

   "Oh my God I'm so sorry Wendy. Wendy? Wendy are-are you okay? Wendy?" He shook the limp body his body shaking because of the force of his sobs.

     "W-Wendy wake up. We-We-we gotta get out of here. Wendy? Wendy!" He froze when he heard a twig snap and the click of a gun. He slowly, cautiously turned his head and caught a glimpse of a single, glowing eye before he found himself struggling to get up and run away. His leg was injured making his running sloppy and slow but it didn't stop him completely. He screamed when he heard another shot and felt a sharp pain in his right hind leg(the already injured one). He stumbled forwards before finally falling, tears staining his face.

    "Nonononononononononononono." He mumbled trying to crawl away. He heard heavy footsteps behind him but refused to look, too scared of what he'd see. He heard the figure mumble something but didn't understand too busy concentrating on getting away and staying alive. He whimpered when he felt a cold glove wrap around his neck.

     "P-please....Please don't k-k-kill me." He begged squeezing his eyes shut when he felt a sharp object press into his neck.

     "Shhhh little one. Just....sleep." The man cooed his voice like venom to Dipper's ears making his stomach churn. Before he knew what was happening to him, Dipper fell unconscious the whole world dissappearing and the last thing he heard was a soft, sickening shushing sound. 


	3. Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's anger has completely faded to worry and she makes her feelings known urging Ford to go look for the missing pair. On the other hand the new character of the story got to work.

   Mabel was _beyond_ anxious at the point in time. It'd been hours since she had talked to Wendy on the phone and still she'd heard nothing. She had thought about asking Pacifica to help but quickly shut down the idea knowing how hard it was on the Gorgon, especially. The snakes on her head would go haywire and her thirst for blood grew. Often she had to be _locked_ in a confined room so as to not endanger anyone. Somehow, despite being a Beta, the effect the moon had on the Gorgon was worse than the effect it had on the Alpha mermaid. Although, according to Dipper's assumption, that was because of the Alpha's mixed blood. _God_ , Mabel really missed her dork of a brother. But with Pacifica in mind, Mabel just waited. Maybe they were just making out in the woods? No, Wendy had a boyfriend. Maybe they were playing a prank on Mabel? No Dipper's too nerdy for that. Maybe-Nope. Mabel glanced outside for the millionth time and gasped seeing the peek of a rising sun. She knew then that something was seriously wrong.

 

    Mustering all her strength she pulled herself onto the floor of the living room where Stan was sleeping. She felt the foreign brush of wood against her scaled tail and sighed in relief when her hard scales protected her tail from splinters. Unfortunately, the rest of her did not have the same luck as she felt pricks on her arms and stomach. She finally made her way to the seat her Grunckle slept in and hit him with her wet tail startling the old man awake and causing his outer stone to crack and shed.

   "Dammit Mabel! What now?" He asked annoyed that his rest was disturbed.

   "Dipperstillisn'tbackandIhaven'theardanythingfromWendyandthesunisrisingandI'mseriously-''

   "Wait. Calm down."

   "Iamcalmsupercalmcalm100-"

   "Mabel. What happened?"

   "Dipper-Dipper and I had a fight and he left and I-I asked Wendy to find him buthe'sstillnothereand-andthesunisrisingandw-what if he's not okay?"

   "Sugar calm down, okay? I'll ask Ford and he'll go and find them, okay? Now let's get you back in the water, hmm?" Mabel only nodded to the suggestion as Stan picked her up gently and walked back to her opening.

   "Grunkle Stan?''

   "Yes princess?" Stan replied softly laying his niece back into the water.

   "Dipper's gonna be fine, right?"

   "He'll be fine okay? He probably just lost track of time reading and took shelter somewhere. Don't worry your pretty little head okay?"

   ".....okay....." With that Mabel sank down into the shallow water and began too swim away. Stan sighed before making his way to the basement where he knew his brother would be.

   "Ford."

   "Lee."

   "Dipper's missing." Stan confessed dropping down into a chair and hiding his face in his hands.

   "Kid probably just lost track of time reading and took shelter for the night." Ford sighed checking his watch that read 6:01 a.m.

   "I know I know but Mabel sent Wendy and she hasn't come back so now she wants you to go."

   "She sent Wendy?"

   "Yes."

   "Isn't Wendy the werewolf?"

   "Yes."

   "Isn't it a full moon?"

   "Yes."

   "She sent Wendy? A werewolf? To go find Dipper? A cervitaur? On a full moon?" Ford asked for reassurance.

   "Yes."

   "Why the fuc-she probably put Dipper in more trouble by sending the wolf. How could she be so stu-"

   "Ford not now. Just go out and find my nephew."

   "Right okay! Where's Mabel now?"

   "Probably went to talk to her friends."

   "The snake?"

   "Get out. Get out and fly and find. My. Nephew."

   "On it." Ford assured, clearing his throat and running up the stairs and out the door. He had a long journey ahead of him.

* * *

 

   The hunter sighed loudly as he drove his vehicle over another bump. He'd just made the catch of his life and was going over what he could do. He'd never caught a creature quite like that. In fact no one had. They were so rare they were thought to be extinct. On top of that he got a female werewolf. She was dead, yeah, and people paid more for alive creatures, yeah, but she was still a  _she_ which wasn't a usual occurrence.  _Plus_ he got her in her wolf form. All in all it'd been a good night for him. Better than good. Great. Amazing. Fucking heavenly. He looked into his rear-view mirror when he heard a whimper. The back seats were bent down allowing him to see the two unconscious creatures laying in his trunk. He watched as the injured deer-no human-wait no they had a name-cervitaur shifted, another whimper escaping him as his (right) hind leg was twisted in a strange way causing his wounds to ache but never opening his eyes. Hurray for drugs, right? His breathing evened out again and the human looked back to the road focusing on the clear path that lay before him that would eventually lead to his cabin at the edge of the woods. He tapped his finger against the wheel, humming a tune to himself. He drove into his driveway parking his vehicle near a shed separate from the main house. He stretched, his back bone cracking audibly.

     

     He shut off the engine, holding the keys in his mouth and jumping out of the jeep. He strolled over to the back of the car and popped the trunk open looking down at the two fallen enemies. He sighed loudly and lifted the wolf throwing it over his shoulder and walking to the shed. He unlocked it with his free hand and kicked the door open sauntering inside. He dropped the corpse onto a cold, metal, bare surgery table and covered it with a thin, white cloth. Couldn't startle himself by walking in on a dead werwolf and it's rotting corpse. That was unprofessional. Not to mention unsanitary. Disgusting. He wasn't a savage. He had standards. Etiquette. Jesus. He left the shed, locking it again, and walked back to his jeep staring at the sleeping-not dead-cervitaur. It was only then that very questionable question that he should've asked himself before popped into his head.

_'How the_ _HELL am I supposed to carry this.....thing?'_

     He sighed as multiple positions(COUGH COUGH)crossed his mind. He could've thrown the beast over his shoulder but he took in to consideration the human half that looked like it could tear if not handled properly. All the positions he thought of left the human part of the creature dangling awkwardly and the hunter was NOT going to risk physically hurting the rare catch. Too much money would be lost by the slightest cut. So no. The solution he came up with wasn't ideal but it'd had to do. He grabbed a short piece of rope and tied the front deer legs to the human hands causing the thing's human part to bend forward in-what seemed-an uncomfortable way. He threw the fawn-half fawn-over his shoulders and slammed the trunk door down walking to the front door of the main house. He walked inside, after struggling to unlock the door one handed, and slammed the door with his foot(left if you must know). He bent down to a door in the floor and opened it revealing a mostly empty basement. He walked down the stairs-but not really more like ladder-and laid the limp body on the floor.

 

    He got up and cracked his fingers loudly. He rummaged through the shelf hidden-not really-in the corner of the-actually-hidden basement. He found what he was looking for and stooped down in front of the deer-well half deer-untying the ropes and leaning over it to bind it's wrists in shackles connected to the wall. They were a bit loose around the creature but they'd had to do. He got up and sighed dropping the key by the unconscious body and walking up the ladder-stairs closing the door and locking it. Just in case. He hesitantly left the warmth of his home and made his way to the shed. He still had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took quite a lot of time to write then I had to come and type it out. WORK. I was torn between writing Ford's side or doing that in the next chapter and being the lazy person I am......Anyway kudos and comments appreciated. Thanks to everyone reading out there for the support and positive energy I've gotten so far.


	4. Cause and Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford finds some disturbing things. Dipper meets his capture for the first time and is...unsettled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaay! It's finally out! I need a schedule. Sorry for the wait. HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPTER WON'T TAKE AS LONG. Oof caps lock went on and I'm too lazy to change it sowwy.

      Ford flew around in circles starting from the outer part of the forest and making his way to the middle. He sniffed around for either Wendy or Dipper flying low, but keeping some distance, to be able to better scent the two. A deep inhale had him diving into the middle of the forest. He looked around smelling a raw, fading scent of Alpha. As he walked around he saw drops of blood littering the ground. Then a puddle. Then....Dipper's journal.  _Shit._ Something must have had really happened to Dipper and Wendy. Dipper never,  _never_ left his book. It was his life. And some of the blood was without doubt Wendy's, carrying the same scent as said Alpha. Ford followed the trail of blood before stopping abruptly. The blood was gone, but the scent, undoubtedly, went on.

 

         He ventured forward, sniffing around for the fading scent. He came to a stop once he could no longer smell them, the scent fading away completely. He sighed. Whoever- _whatever-_ it was that took the two had a vehicle and were probably long gone already. A burning question made itself known in the depths of his mind. How the  _hell_ was he suppose to tell Mabel what he had found. Much less Stan. And Dipper.  _God_ what had happened to poor Dipper? Not to mention Wendy. If her blood was spilt then the creature must have had been higher on the food chain. And the only creatures higher than the werewolf in Gravity falls were he and his brother. Maybe some of the sea creatures when it came to ferocity and cunningness, but if they weren't in water they were practically defenceless,so at the end of the day the wolf would win the fight. Unless there was a new creature in Gravity Falls. But word would've gotten around and everyone would've know. Not to mention nobody travels during Full Moon periods. It was just  _stupid._ Not even suicidal people would do such a thing. So what else could it be? 

 

     He went back to the main scene of the  _'crime'_ and searched around further. He stooped down when he saw something shimmer in the sunlight and gasped at what he had found. A bullet. A  _Bullet._ Not only a bullet, but also footprints. Much too human footprints. Shit they  _were_ human. That could only mean one thing. The hunters were back and already taking action. Though, Ford was still confused.  _Why_ were they back? It wasn't hunting season. Quite the opposite. Hunters usually kept their distance during the period of time. The hunters either knew what they were doing or had no idea. And guessing from the fact that they caught not only one but  _two_ creatures, the former was the truth. Ford sighed for the umpteenth time that morning. What trouble had Gravity Falls gotten into that time? Ford could only hope Wendy and Dipper were aliv-alright. They were definitely alive. No doubt. Wendy would protect Dipper and Dipper would find a way to escape. Well that would be if they got caught at all. Maybe-maybe they were alright and just hiding. Yeah.  _Christ._ He had to warn the town about the hunters. a long day had become a longer day. Lord help him face the wrath of two angry twins.

* * *

 

    Dipper woke up with a throbbing pain in his leg and head. He groaned and moved his hand to rub his head. Well at least he had attempted to, but he found that something was holding his hand back. In fact his whole arm was being pulled back. He opened his eyes, despite the fight his eyelids put up, or rather down(see what I did there?),and looked down at himself. He gasped when he pulled forward and heard the clanking of what seemed to be-shackles? He turned to look behind him and found himself staring at his-100%-shackled arms. His restraints were made of metal, rusty metal probably due to old age, and had a chain that connected the wrists together while simultaneously connecting it to the wall. His breath caught in his throat when he caught the sight of his hurt leg through his peripheral vision. Immediately his attention shifted from his binds to his leg. The pain hit him like a truck and he couldn't help but cry out, the air leaving his lungs as though knocked out, tears stinging his already watery eyes. The sight that laid infant of him him was horrific. So much so Dipper was scared to acknowledge it as  _his_ leg. Not only was it bent in an odd way, but his leg was dirty and covered in blood, the deep wounds visible through all the dry  _muck._

 

    He sobbed, the pain becoming overbearing. He pulled on the shackles desperately, trying to get out. He had no idea what had happened, what was going to happen, where he was-wait...where was he? He looked around frantically, the pain in his head growing more intense and dulling his senses. He already couldn't see much in the darkness but the headache constantly throbbing made everything look blurry. And the tears didn't help. Somehow, through all the darkness and tears, Dipper saw the glimmer of something that appeared to be...a key? Millions of questions flooded his mind as he stared at the golden object. 

_'What does it unlock?'_

_'Can I reach it?'_

_'Where did it come from?'_

_'Are there more?'_

_'Is it trapped?'_

He stared blankly at the key, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. That one key could be his way out of there. His way home. His freedom. He leaned forward, after battling with himself, in an attempt to reach it. To reach his freedom, but only succeeded in causing himself further anguish. Especially in the shoulder and wrist areas. He cried out, biting his lip to hold back his sounds of pain as he continued, not giving up on his only possible way out of there. Sure his shoulders hurt from the weight, sure despite the general looseness the restraints had around his thin wrists they were starting to dig into his them, skin tearing and blood dropping, but it'd all be worth it. If he could just get to it in time. His heart palpitated within his chest, threatening to burst out, as worries flooded his mind. 

   _'What if I get caught?'_

_'What if I don't get the key?'_

_'What if the key is useless?'_

_'What if I can't unlock the shackles?'_

     Tears streamed down Dipper's face as he finally gave up leaning back against the wall, his head hitting it none too gently. It was useless. He couldn't reach the key and trying only caused him further pain. Not to mention he was already drowsy and low on energy. He couldn't risk falling back asleep. He groaned and let his eyes close, blocking out the real world to come up with some sort of plan. He needed answers. He'd already gone through what had happened before he blacked out 5 times. The 6th time was when he noticed something. Wendy. The only thing that would even think of hurting a werewolf, much less a Corduroy, would be a hunter. He'd been  _caught_ by a  _hunter._ And Wendy. Oh  _God_ Wendy. She was dead. He knew she was dead. He witnessed it all. He felt her blood drip on him. He _tasted_ her blood in his mouth. He pushed off her dead weight. Yet, it all seemed surreal. He wasn't sure that it had actually happened. He  _knew_ it did, but he couldn't believe it.

 

      The two were just-just there when everything went downhill. Come to think about it everything went downhill before Wendy. Everything that had happened happened because he was in the forest, late at night, during a full moon, which happened because he lost track of time, which happened because he was mad at Mabel, which happened because they got into an argument, which happened because Mabel kept hanging out with her girlfriend, which happened because Mabel got a girlfriend, which happened because Mabel was charmed, which happened because Pacifica was so damn charming. So it was all Pacifica's fault. She was the reason Dipper was probably gonna die. God Dipper was gonna die. He didn't want to die. He still had so many things to do with his life. Like uncover mysteries, or eat breakfast at the table, or celebrate christmas, or step into a natural body of water, or date, or say 'I love you', or hear 'I love you' and say 'I love you too'. So many things to be done, such little time. 

 

     He was pulled out of his depressing thoughts by a blinding light coming from above. He squeezed his eyes shut, his ears covering them defensively. His sense were becoming overwhelmed by the blinding light and the sound of creaking wood. Not to mention the pain he felt  _everywhere._ Though he could feel his eyes adjusting, he refused to open them and face what was-without doubt-his doom. He heard a dark chuckle that sent shivers up his spine. He whimpered, his fear increasing by every passing second. He closed in on himself, causing his leg and back great discomfort as he leaned as far into the wall as possible. He had just wanted to disappear. 

 

   "No 'Thank you'?" The man teased in his deep, smooth voice. Dipper remained silent much to the Hunter's displeasure. He walked away from the cervitaur once he noticed its leg and gathered the tools he'd need. He stooped in front of the creature, pulling its leg towards him. He smirked as the thing's eyes shot open and brown doe eyes stared at the ceiling as a cry escaped its lips. The sound was harsh and obviously caused pain to the creature but nevertheless, it tried, and failed, to pull its leg back to itself. The hunter analysed the leg turning it and laying it back down on the floor.

 "Righto..." He mumbled to himself. He sighed and looked up to meet the deer-human's, closed-again-eyes. He tutted and snapped his fingers, trying to get its attention. He groaned, a deep, manly sound, and squeezed its hind, injured, leg causing it to squeezed its eyes shut further,  _tighter_ and whimper, tears streaming down its face.

   "P-please stop-" It begged voice hoarse and rough. It was still squeaky though. Something that annoyed the hunter.

   "Look at me." He demanded, glaring at the creature.

   "Please-"

   "LOOK AT ME!" The hunter yelled, despite hating the act. He did what had to be done. The big picture was what mattered. The Big Picture. The cervitaur's eyes shot open, a frown played on its lips. It bit its bottom lip obviously attempting to stop itself from making any further noises. 

  "Good." The hunter praised, a sickening grin on his face, voice too cherry for the situation. He turned his attention back to the leg, raising it slightly to get a better view. He glared at the beast when it whimpered, despite enjoying the sound.

   "Keep those eyes open." He threatened, smirking as the creature nodded quickly, its eyes opening slowly once again. He took some of the cotton by his side and disinfectant, drowning the cotton in the liquid. He dabbed the wounds with no gentleness causing a yelp to escape the beasts lips followed by a whine. He smirked and looked up into the creature's eyes, enjoying the way those eyes stared back at him, filled with fear and pain.

   "What's your name?" He asked breaking the wonderful-for him-eye contact and going back to working with the leg. Silence. He squeezed the leg as a warning expecting the creature to blurt out its name. Still, all he got as an answer was silence. He sighed and pressed his thumb into the bullet wound he had caused. The creature screamed, pulling its leg back as a reflex. The Hunter was not pleased with the movement-obviously-as he grabbed the cervitaur and held it by its neck, tightening his grip until the beast was struggling to breathe.

    "I don't have time to play your games." Silence. 

    "I'll ask again. What. Is. Your. Name?" Silence. The Hunter was about to punch the creature, but a soft whimper followed by mumbling changed his mind.

    "Speak up." He demanded his grip never loosening.

    "D-Dipper...." It repeated, louder. The Hunter grinned victoriously, releasing 'Dipper's' neck and going back to the leg. The name rung a bell but he couldn't figure out where he'd heard it from so, like any other person, he shooed the thought burying it deep within the subconscious. He pulled the leg back to him and continued with his treatment. The leg shook,  ~~the beast~~ Dipper trembling in fear. The Hunter smirked and continued his conversation like nothing.

    "How old are you....Dipper?" Silence. The Hunter was sick of the little back and forth game the two had going on. He asks a question, Dipper doesn't respond, he hurts Dipper, Dipper mumbles an answer. It was annoying him. He sighed and brushed back his gold locks with his fingers, looking up at t ~~he cervitaur~~ Dipper and raising his eyebrow.

   "S-s-seventeen..." Dipper mumbled, lowering its head and avoiding the hunters gaze. Its dark brown curls fell over his eyes, ears perked up in attention. The Hunter noticed the way breathing was becoming difficult for  ~~the thing~~ Dipper and smirked. He went back to work, sewing the wounds at an _excruciatingly_ slow pace.  ~~The beast~~ Dipper cried in pain, pulling at its (his? Could be a really flat....17 yr old? Could be lying about the age...Maybe the human part was male and the deer part.....?????) shackles.

   "Are you...fully male?" A harsh sob made its way to the Hunter's ears followed by some aggressive nodding. The Hunter smirked and continued stitching, humming to himself. It was when he stopped talking that he really took in the sight that was Dipper. He was covered in mud and blood, sure, but the creature was undoubtedly beautiful, with long curly brown locks that covered his head, freckles that were littered all across his body from ear to back, soft pale skin that remained unclaimed, big brown doe eyes that sparkled despite the lack of light and plump pink lips bloodied from constant chewing. The kid was eye candy and would, without a doubt, sell for a large price.

 

      The human finished his stitching and moved on to bandage the leg. He patted it lightly when he was done and stood up, pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of  ~~the creature~~ Dipper. The flash snapped, blinding-and confusing-the kid. The Hunter snorted and spun around on his heel, making his way up the ladder-stairs.

    "Oh! I almost forgot~" He exclaimed turning around abruptly, a sickening grin on his face.

    "The name's Bill. Bill Cipher."


	5. But What If......?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh Bill talks top an old friend and requests assistance with his new catch. Mabel seeks comfort and gets what she deserves, the best of everyone. Ford and Lee discuss their next moves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOW. This chapter didn't take notably long I'm just a lazy motherfucker. Apologies if anyone is even still reading this and cares.

Bill, having just left Dipper(That was his name, right?)and his basement, was outside enjoying a cold glass of whiskey. He looked at his phone, impatiently waiting for a reply. He had just sent the picture of  ~~the deer~~ Dipper for some.....advice. Earlier on he'd told hid friend of his latest catch and admitted to not.....being able to judge the best course of action. Sell alive? Sell dead? Keep alive? Keep dead? He was  _very_ conflicted. After all, he'd never dealt with a creature like Dipper. He had absolutely-well maybe not absolutely he was smart, okay? Just lacked experience in the particular situation-no idea how much the kid would get him. He was pulled out of his thoughts-and idley staring at the ice cubes in his glass-by a familiar vibration. He looked at his phone screen, a smile appearing on his face when he saw the innocent emoji with a devious implication. The all-too familiar eggplant. He opened the chat and rolled his eyes at the messages. His friend sure did have quick fingers.

_P.-Oh wat a cutie_

_P.- *eggplant emoji*_

_P.-Such a cute little_ _horsie lets have a pladati_

_P.-Playdate*_

_B.-Not a horse. Cervitaur_

_P.-Holy shit those things are rare extinct how bitch give me your secrets_

_B.-Don't know. What should I do with it._

_P.-Keep it alive and in good condition ill need to exam it fhhegwhw to estimdjwate prjsbdv_

_P.-Oh Jesus to further estimate prices_

_B.-What are you doing?_

_P.-Packing. On my way now._

_B.-I'll be expecting you._

_P.-Damn right ttyl boo_

Bill rolled his eyes and shut off his phone, a sigh leaving his lips. He chugged down the remaining whiskey and stood up, marching back to his shed where he had already begun to work. He'd shaved the wolf of all it's fur already, leaving its pale skin bare. He yawned as he circled around  the table where the wolf lay, gathering more tools.

"Let's see......what should I do with you?" He asked softly, humming in thought as though he was hearing an answer.

"Skin you?" He chuckled darkly, a sickening grin spreading across his face.

"If you say so..." At that, he picked up a skinning tool and placed it against the flesh of the creature.

"This might hurt.."

* * *

 

Mabel sighed as she swam, tears threatening to fall. She'd spent the morning and a half of the afternoon talking to her best friends, Candy and Grenda. Despite the sight of the two mates making her miss her-yet to be mated-girlfriend, she continued to seek the comfort of her besties.

 _'Oh Mabel~ I'm sure he just got lost and took shelter somewhere.' The smaller cooed, braiding the twin's hair_ _idley._

_'YEAH! The idiot probably lost track of time 'cause he's an idiot!' Grenda yelled, though she obviously wasn't angry-well obvious enough for her friends-but rather worried as well. At the end of the day they all loved the nerdy dork. They'd never admit it but Dipper was....chill. Mabel found herself smiling. Friends really did make things better. But not completely....No. She needed two people to completely wash away her worry. And only one of them was actually available._

She swam to the usual meet up spot she and her girlfriend shared, but was disappointed to find her friend not there. She sighed and rested her head against the grass-covered land, the tears finally breaking through as she cried. Minutes that felt like hours past, Mabel too caught up in crying to notice a yellow figure appearing from the forest.

"Babe?" The figure inquired softly. Mabel raised her head and met the gaze of her girlfriend, more tears falling at the sight of her beloved. She held her arms open, tears streaming down her face as her girlfriend slid into the. Mabel wrapped her arms around the waist of the gargon and rested her head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the creatures unique scent. As a Beta, she didn't release any pheromones but she still had a smell distinct from others.

"Man....babes what's wrong."

"He's gone Paz. He's gone and it's all my fault."

Pacifica, being the person that she was immediately knew who Mabel was talking about. She hummed softly and threaded her fingers through the brunet's hair, encouraging her to continue.

"W-we got into an argument a-and he ran into the forest a-and he still isn't back!" Mabel cried, squeezing her lover tighter.

"I'm sure he just-"

"I know! He probably just lost track of time and took shelter. But what if he didn't?!" Pacifica stayed silent, her tail wrapping around Mabel comfortingly and her snakes pressing kisses to her lover's head.

"I have a feeling Paz. A feeling that he's not okay....And I'm scared that I'm right..."

* * *

 

Ford sighed as he flew back to the shack readying himself for the conversation he was about have. He landed outside the shack and watched as a large, shadowy figure marched up and down the living room, visible through the window. He walked inside and was greeted by a very anxious Stanlee. 

"Well?" The gargoyle asked, stopping his pacing and staring pleadingly into his twin's eyes. Ford shook his head and avoided eye contact with his brother. It was late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set, an orange sky hiding the full moon. Ford had already told the Sheriff about his findings and was pleased to hear that a town meeting would be held later on. All that was left to do was tell his family.

"There was uh....blood....lots of it....I-I think the Hunters are back.....And they have Wendy and-" The sphinx responded.

"Dipper... ** _Shit-_** He-he can't-he's-"

"It's fine Lee. I'm sure the two are okay-"

"Cut the crap, Ford. You were trembling and stuttering not too long ago. Plus...Hunters  _HUNT._ No exceptions. If-if they got Wendy-Dipper's as good as-"

"Stop that. That kind of thinking will be their doom. I'm sure the two are fine-"

"Ford-"

"At least  _alive_. Wendy probably protected them as much as possible and Dipper's....he's probably formulating a plan of escape."

"Oh you and I  _both_ know that's bullshit. All these probably's to avoid the inevitable outcome.  _Fuck!_ How are we supposed to tell Mabel?!"

"Calmly. We can't panic infant of her because she'll panic." Ford sighed and raised his glasses to rub at his eyes.

"The town's having a meeting to discuss the next move." He continued, sparing his brother an upward glance. Lee looked..well defeated.

"When?"

"I believe there are two separate meetings. One today for the night dwellers and the other early in the morning." the twins sighed, avoiding eye-contact with each other.

"Let's hope for the best." Ford mumbled as he began his journey to his room. He heard a bitter laugh and turned around to look at his brother quizzically.

"What?"

"You! 'Let's hope for the best'? Last time the word 'hope' left your mouth you were saying how there was none." Ford sighed and continued on his way to his room.

"Goodnight Lee."

"'Night Ford."

 


	6. Well.....Shit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Dipper and his interesting thoughts on the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh.

Dipper had officially made his decision. He  _hated_ the world. Hated being a cervitaur. Hated being a Beta. Hated how his only instinct was to run. Hated how he couldn't even do that right. Hated that he was still jealous of Pacifica. And most of all, he hated, no,  _despised_ the hunter.

 _'Hey I'm Bill_   _Cipher and I kidnap barely adult teens for the fun of it blah blah blah.'_

Dipper sighed and shifted uncomfortably, trying not to hurt his leg in the process. He thought back to what had transpired and cringed. Okay, maybe begging and whimpering did not really equal hate, but Dipper wasn't stupid. And he was  _very_ weak to pain. So he wasn't to blame for his previous behaviour. In fact if it wasn't for the Hunter's provocative actions Dipper would've had spat in his face and cursed him to the next day. The next week. The next year. Hell, the next Planet!  _UGH!_

Dipper groaned, mentally face palming. He was stupider than he had thought. Just how did he get himself caught? He had one of the strongest creatures at his side and yet somehow,  _somehow,_ he still got caught. It frustrated him to no end. Wherever he was, whoever he was with, however old he was, he was always in some sort of trouble. And it always got worse as the years went by. Preschool:-well nothing happened besides some minor injuries from falling but technically it counted! Primary School:-he got bullied and the teachers hated him because he was a smartass. Secondary School:-same thing just multiplied by 100. Even during the school vacation, something was always going on with him. Though, sometimes Dipper was glad it was happening to him, because that meant that it wasn't happening to his sister. 

 _God,_ he missed his sister. He wished he could go back and change everything. Change the words he said. The actions he did. The fact that his sister, his beautiful, beloved,  _innocent,_ sister, was dating the rich witch herself. Pacifica, in all her money-shiting glory, had managed to separate the inseparable twins. And she didn't even need to pay anyone. And  _that_ was what pissed him of the most. No strings were pulled. No debts were paid. No bribery took place. No favours. Just Dipper. Just Dipper being jealous. Just Dipper being lonely. Just Dipper being a bad brother. Just Dipper being an asshole. Just Dipper. It was always just Dipper's fault. _Always._ Just like his capturing. Just like Wendy's...death. Just like his sister hating him. And his parent's death. All his fault. Why couldn't he ever do something right?

Dipper sighed once again, looking up to the ceiling longingly. He wondered what time it was. It couldn't have been that long, right? Probably only a few hours. Right?  _Right?_ The darkness of the basement didn't help Dipper inquire the time. In fact nothing did. When he thought about it, he was unconscious for quite some time. Which was exactly why he had no idea how long he had been there. Or  _where_  'there' was. He knew nothing except for the basic facts:-His name was Dipper, he was male, he had a family, Bill was a dickface and he was alive. Actually, scratch that last one. He might have been dead and in some alternate hell where a demon took claim of his soul and he was, from then on, the demon's pet. For all of eternity. Yeah. Probably some illuminati shit going on if that triangular eyepatch was anything to go by.

That damned triangular eyepatch, black by the way, those long slender fingers, that broad chest and long toned legs, the way that single sapphire blue eye stared down at him in a- **STOP!** Don't get side tracked. That's what the illuminati wanted! Keep the  ~~hot~~ -human-demon-hunter-thing out of the mindscape! That was the only way to victory. Dipper took a deep inhale of breath and released it, slouching against the wall. He was losing his mind. Illuminati? Alternate hell? Was he being serious? Please, such things _did not_ exist- ~~unless they did~~ -it was scientifically improbable. In fact it was  _impossible._ Screw all the cults and their cultiness. Dipper made a vow to himself, he vowed he would not fall prey to such-such-such blasphemy!

He bit his lip, anxiously examining his surroundings for what must have been the 100th time for any way out. He just needed to calm down and use his brain. Right,  _his brain._ He pulled on his shackles, trying desperately to break free. He gasped in surprise when his hand slipped free and he tried for the next. As soon as his second hand was out, Dipper jumped to his feet. He stumbled a bit at first due to his injured leg, but found his bearings once he leaned against a shelf. He hobbled his way to the ladder-stairs and leaned forward so he could crawl up. He pushed against the door, surprised to find it unlocked but not complaining, and sighed a breath of relief when it opened, the light temporarily blinding him. He blinked away his tears (he wasn't crying, his eyes were watering. That's all) and climbed out the door. He looked around (which he should've done earlier) and closed the door behind him.

That should buy him some time. 

He leaned against the wall and limped to-what he thought was-the exit. Before he could even turn the knob, the door opened, however. Dipper looked up to stare at a single sapphire blue eye that seemed to glow red in anger. He gulped down his saliva and stumbled back.

"Well, shit."


	7. Q & A???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ndjskdndhhsbsbs. Oh please read. Important. To me.

I'm a troll. Lmao I would've put this as like a note but I know for sure that most of my readers probably ignore the notes and the summaries. So yeah it's a whole chapter just to mess with ya. Anyway let's get to the point.

So uh I've come to the realization that uh this universe might need some further detailed description and shit. Basically I was thinking of doing like a Q and A but to do a Q and A I need some questions. So like if you guys wanna comment some questions then I could like answer them in a Q and A. Or maybe I'm just stalling so I don't have to write the next chapter. This was stupid and I'm gonna regret my whole existence but yeah. I plan to answer any and all questions relevant to the story. Some questions I noticed would need further clarification and whatever which was why I was thinking of doing a Q and A rather than just answering the question as a comment. And I'm stalling, that too so yeah. I pretty much have the whole Omegaverse Monster Falls shit down so just feel free to ask any questions. Like 'How are Bill and Dipper gonna fuck?' I don't think that's a spoiler since one of the tags is Smut. I think. Anyway that's all thanks for caring if you do I donno.

-Nobodii


	8. Get Back To Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper have a session discussing discipline. Ford and the other day creatures....discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I haven't updated since last year. Aha haha kill me now. Sorry for being so late I lost my book and didn't bother looking for it.

Bill glared down at the creature. He had just finished working on the wolf and honestly, he was  _tired._ He had hoped he could just sit down and relax for the rest of the day. Well at least until P came, but nooooooo. Dipper had to be a 'rebel' and try to escape. _Fucking bitch_.

He watched as the Cervitaur stumbled back and fell, mumbling something under his breath. Bill sighed and moved closer to Dipper, his blood stained shirt over his shoulder, leaving his chest bare. He threaded his fingers through the brunette hair and held it, his grip merciless. Humming all the while, Bill dragged Dipper back down to the basement by his hair. His shirt falling to the floor during the journey.

He ignored the cries and yelps of pain Dipper let out. If he couldn't handle a little hair tugging the kid wouldn't survive in the human world. He threw Dipper against the wall and made his way to a shelf.

"You know...I thought we'd be able to get along." Bill sighed and took a few rags a blindfold and cuffs. He tsked as he walked towards Dipper and watched him cower.

"What am I to do with you?" Bill hummed. He thought of ways to punish the creature without causing any physical harm, but his options were limited. Maybe training him prior his selling? Though, some people liked to discipline their pets themselves.

Billed caught Dipper's wrists and cuffed them together behind him, throwing the blindfold over his head and covering his eyes. Dipper struggled and used his front legs to try and kick his capture.

"I'll have to deal with all those bloody limbs, won't I?" Bill mumbled, causing Dipper to still his movements. Bill used Dipper's moment of stillness to his advantage, turning him and climbing on top of Dipper, straddling his deer back. Dipper felt Bill turn him onto his stomach and climb on top of him leaning over to whisper into his ear.

Despite Dipper being seventeen, and a Cervitaur, which are usually larger than the average man, he was rather small(he wasn't sure if it was because of his genetics, his second gender or that he hadn't finished growing) and though he'd never admit it aloud, weak, so when Bill decided it was a good idea to sit on top of him, he grunted, the weight crushing his deer half.

That close Dipper could smell the human better. His pheromones washed over Dipper, drowning his senses in Alpha. Not pleasant like Wendy's but threatening and...dangerous. It scared Dipper more than he already was and made concentrating on anything all the more harder. 

"Move and I'll kill you."

Bill was bluffing. Of course he was! Dipper was a once in a lifetime opportunity. No way in hell he was gonna kill him and lose a fortune just cause the brat was being annoying. But Dipper didn't need to know that. He became as stiff as a board, the threat sending a shiver down his spine and through his body.

"Good boy!" Bill praised, leaning over to drag a weight that was connected to a large type of collar for a waist. He wrapped the collar around the waist of Dipper's deer half, proceeding to gag Dipper with a dirty rag, messy with spots of blood and dirt. Dipper screamed out in disgust and protest, but all his sounds were muffled by the makeshift gag.

"Hush now little one." Bill cooed, his tone a false comfort. If he couldn't physically wound Dipper, he'd do it psychologically. He grabbed a bucket of water, stale and disgusting(He could've sworn he saw some mosquito larva swimming around), and placed another(dirty)rag over Dipper's face, covering it whole.

He ignored Dipper's moans of confusion, though it did send a thrill through his body and focused on lifting the bucket of the creature's face. He tangled his fingers in dark brown locks and pulled the creatures head back as he poured some water over him.

The rags soaked the water up and a smirk grew in Bill's face as Dipper struggled to breathe. He waited patiently for the rag to dry out and for Dipper to inhale a few breaths of oxygen before he poured more water. Bill continued like that for almost 2 hours before he gave his arms a break.

"Woo! My arms are tired!~ Let's take a break shall we?" Bill hummed as he let go of Dipper's head and climbed off him. Dipper's head fell forward as soon as Bill let go of it. His cheek were red and puffy, as were his eyes, and tear-stained. Snot had dribbled from his nose to his mouth and clogged his nostrils, making breathing even harder.

He cried out a sob of relief and let his whole body collapse, the cold floor pressing harshly against his sensitive skin, making him more than uncomfortable. A shiver ran through his body, goosebumps rising atop his skin. Bill smirked as he ate a piece of granola bar that was previously secured in his pants pocket.

"You must be hungry, hm?" He watched as the teen's ears perked up, only to slump once again.

"No?" He teased. He was given his answer by the silence.

"If you say so...." He muttered, finishing the bar and throwing the wrapper on the floor.

"Let's get back to work, yah?"

* * *

Ford groaned as another ignorant person asked another ignorant question. (How stupid could creatures be? They were starting to remind him of the humans) 

"Of course not! We don't know what sort of weapons they have brought with them! We don't know their plans! We don't even know where they are! It would be reckless and  _stupid_  to just parade in their and attack!" Ford reasoned, everyone humming their agreement. 

"We need to plan this. We need to be a step ahead and catch them off guard." He finished, palms sweaty with hidden anxiety. He would never say it aloud but he really liked Dipper. The kid was smart,  _brilliant,_ and had a knack for solving mysteries. He reminded him of himself when he was younger. So of course he was anxious. He had no idea whether the little brat was fine or not. 

It was late in the afternoon, the meeting having been postponed due to the message getting out late. They needed to have everyone in the town that could be in the sunlight present. Stan had gone to the same meeting the night before but he had said they got nothing done. So it was all up to him and the afternoon meeting.

Ford sighed as he remembered the previous events of the day. Mabel was absolutely devastated. Tears had spilled from her eyes as soon as Dipper's name was spoken and she broke down once she heard the news. No amount of comfort could stop her tears. 

He shook his head and paid attention to what the town dumbasses were arguing about that time. He sighed and shushed them saying such a petty thing didn't matter. 

"First we need to find where they're located. Then we need to keep surveillance on the place. Gather information and use it against them." Ford said. Everyone nodded blankly, no one having any better ideas. 

"Now that that's out the way...let's get back to work and assign roles."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and kudoing and whatever. Don't forget to leave questions for uh the Q and A if you want I don't know. Have a great day, month and year. Happy New Year Merry Christler.


	9. Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh we see how life is affecting other characters. A new character finally stumbles into the spotlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off, there's a bit of 'explicit content' just some brief descriptions of sex scenes. Any actual shit is-well that's not exactly true. Okay so just a warning stuff happens okay. But I'm pretty sure none of you care I don't even know why I bothered with this. Also this is THE LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE Q & A so last chance if you have any burning questions. Well probably not, honestly the Q and A was just to make things easier for my sad, sad life. If you comment a question after I post it I'll still try and answer. Also if I haven't responded to a comment I'm sorry I'm a bitch and I don't have any excuses like family emergencies or tests cause I don't study I'm just....lazy and tired and awkward. Love y'all.

 

Saying that dealing with the disappearance of Wendy and (maybe) Dipper was hard, was a serious understatement. Robbie was  _dying_.

His Alpha, Wendy, had left him during his heat after giving him one last fuck and some suppressants. And despite the mutual dislike Robbie and Dipper had for each other, he had to admit, the young Beta had his moments.

He was smart and stood strong to his beliefs, never backing down from a challenge. Whether that was because he was stubborn or stupid, Robbie didn't know.

He whimpered and writhed in his bed, his heat long past unbearable.

"Mmmmm....Alpha~" He sobbed while fingerings himself open. He was impatient, adding his fourth finger after only a few minutes. But it still wasn't enough.He wanted more.  _Needed_ more. If he continued on like that, he'd be left fisting himself until it became painful.

He looked up from his pillow, tears falling from his eyes and snot dripping from his nose. Everything was too much yet not enough at the same time.

The pain was too much to handle. The empty feeling that only grew every passing second. That dark void of emotions that tried to consume him as his defenses were down and he was at his most vulnerable moment.

Too many hormones confusing his brain and too much stimulation. It was too hot, he was too lonely and it was too....blank. Too plain. Too big.

Like a world without Wendy was a world without colour and meaning. He felt empty. Emotionally and physically. Yet it still wasn't enough.

He felt _empty_. It was so much yet so little. Not enough fingers. Not deep enough. Not wide enough. Not nearly enough stimulation as he needed. Not enough room. Not enough space to breathe and  _just be._ Not enough quiet. Not enough noise.

His feelings and thought contradicted themselves, causing his heart to squeeze painfully in confusion and hurt.  _Fear._

Wendy meant everything to him. She was his balance. And if she left forever then the scale would lean one way and Robbie was bound to fall down into that dark Pitt of too much and not enough.

His friends had come to visit him. To make sure that he was okay. But he had ignored them. He had remained curled up on his bed trying hard to fight off his heat for as long as possible. Trying hard to wait. To wait for Wendy. But she never came. And his friends never stayed.

He was alone. He was in pain. He was desperate. He was at a point where he'd do  _anything._ Take  _anyone._ Whatever he had to do to stop the pain. To fill the void. To balance the scale. To stop it all.

* * *

Pyronica parked her car right next to Bill's jeep. It had taken her a whole day and a half to reach his little cabin in the woods. The woods of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Yeah, Bill  _was_ crazy. 

She sighed as she stepped out and walked to her trunk, pulling her bags out and dragging them behind her. 

"BILL!!!" She yelled, kicking the front door open. She frowned. He usually welcomed her. 

 _'Maybe he's upstairs?'_ She thought to herself. 

She dropped her bags on the floor and walked around stretching. 

She yelped, feeling a gloved hand hold onto her bare legs. She spun around, ready to kick her attacker when her gaze landed on a single, (almost but no) glowing eye, staring gleefully (???) at her. She sighed and pulled her leg out of Bill's grasp, scowl set on her face. 

"What the actual fuck are you doing down there?" Pyronica asked, stooping down and peeking into the basement. 

"Just disciplining the new pet. Come, I'll show you." Bill spoke quickly, punctuating his statement by pulling Pyronica down into the basement with him. 

"Oh Christ it's dark." Pyronica mumbled. 

"Turn on the fucking light then." Bill grumbled, moving with experience through the room. Pyronica flicked the light switch on and gasped.

Bill was kneeling in front of a small Cervitaur, whispering to it as he pulled a blindfold off of its eyes to rest on its forehead. Pyronica breathed in shakily as she took in the sight before her.

Dark brown fur with light brown spots littering its back, pale flesh dotted with freckles that ran from its eyes to its shoulders and spread out around its chest, stomach and back, spacing out like stars, big brown doe eyes staring fearfully at the two, blinking out tears.

And then Bill on his knees. She wasn't sure what surprised her more. The child Cervitaur that lay before her or  _Bill_ fucking _Cipher_ on his knees. 

"Oh. MY. _GOD._ Adorable!" Pyronica squealed, pushing Bill out of her way and hugging the creature. 

She felt it go tense and heard it whimper. It was a soft, sad sound that had Pyronica's heart breaking. She pulled back and cooed an 'Aw', pinching its cheeks turning its face side to side to further inspect it. 

"OmG its so cuuute! Can I buy it from you?!" Pyronica pleaded, turning to gaze up at Bill. He scoffed and shook his head. 

"Don't forget why I brought you here." Bill growled, though it was an empty threat. For the moment at least. 

Pyronica scoffed and got up. 

"Whatever. I'm going to have to do a  _thorough_ examination before I can estimate prices." She stated, wiping her knees and folding her arms. 

"Start whenever your ready." 

"Let's have some fun before the work starts, hm?" Pyronica purred, making her way over to Bill seductively. 

"No objections here." Bill smirked, pulling Pyronica flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, allowing him to carry her out of the basement.

She ground down on him, feeling his growing erection press against her maddeningly. 

"Eager much?" Bill teased, throwing Pyronica on the couch and climbing up above her. Pyronica groaned and smirked up at Bill. 

"Always eager for you,  _Cipher._ " She kissed him, biting his bottom lip and moaning into his mouth as he slipped two digits into her. He pumped and spread her, slipping a third finger and scissoring before pulling out. 

"So wet for me already." Bill ground out, pushing down his pants and boxers and pushing her panty aside. He thrust into her and groaned as her wet heat engulfed him entirely. Pyronica moaned, her grip on his waist tightening, and clenched down on him, smirking as Bill groaned. 

"Ready?" Bill purred, biting Pyronica's earlobe teasingly. 

"Ready." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder. LAST CHAPTER BEFORE THE Q AND A. ANY QUESTIONS COMMENT NOW OR SUFFER BITCHES. Also uh someone asked for like character descriptions/logs so that would be posted seperately from the Q and A since its gonna be uh..its gonna take time. Also can someone help my dumb ass cause I don't know how to get a picture on this damn thing and I was thinking wow wouldn't that be nice? So please help cri.


	10. Q and A for real this time I promise I'm sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The Q and A! You ask questions I answer them. Huraaaay!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I don't know if I took long but if I did I'm sorry I don't have an excuse besides being...do I even have to say why? Uh anyway....the character description is gonna like forever because I'm like lazy and uh I'm pretty sure there are real reasons but like....no. Okay nvm let's get this show on the road.

HOLO! So uh this is the Q and A. The 'Outside Sources' are peeps that read my thing that I know irl. Like friends and shit. I advertise my stuff BTW. I ain't no punk ass bitch. Hope you enjoy! I don't-okay

 

Q:Outside source.

How will the pregnancy and labour work?

  
A:I don't know if this is a spoiler pretty sure it's not since it's in the tags and the summary, but Dipper is an Omega so he has the reproductory system and he'll give birth like deers. Poop em out. Because he's a Cervitaur, which is half human half deer, his body will respond to Deer sperm and human sperm. 

 

Q:Outside source. 

What are some of the plans for characters in the future?

A:Death. Death, death and mindbreak. And Rape. Cough.

 

Q:Judaiandjohan

Is person's monster form based on genetics, or is it just like a random thing you're born as? I'm a little confused how a gargoyle and a sphinx can be twins, or a cervitaur and a mermaid. Also are all monsters half human, or only certain ones? 

A:Uh based on genetics. Dipper and Mabel and Stan and Ford are a special case. They are born from two types of paents. For Dipper and Mabel their dad was a Mermaid and their mom a Cervitaur, and Ford and Stan had a gargoyle mom and sphinx dad. When two different specials have children there's a 75% chance that it's gonna be twins, one mostly comprised of the fathers genes and the other mostly comprised of their mother's. That's why Mabel and Dipper are two different species. However, if they have more than triplets or whatever one of the children might end up being a crossbreed between the two so yah.

 

Q:EeveeOfInsanity

Does Dipper have his birthmark on his forehead or on his flank mixed with the fawn spots?

A:Dipper's birthmark is on his forehead hidden by his hair. However, he does have another shape made by the fawn spots on his flank....a very familiar shape.... 

 

Q:Outside Source 

Does Monster Falls have a lawless zone?

A:Every few years there's a week in which the eldest people in a family are sent out so predators can feast on something that will sustain them. It's only done as a way to keep population and etc in check.

 

Q:Outside Source

What is Dipper's anatomy like?

A:Dipper's upper body is completely human except for his antlers and his ears. His lower body is deer and has, like any omega, a reproductive system. He has a dick because he is male and a deer thing.

 

Q:Lili

Dipper keeps saying he’s a Beta, but the tags have him as an Omega... what’s up with that?

Also

In an earlier chapter Bill was wondering if Dipper was a male or female and mentioned something about his dear half... I’m confused about that. Is his dear half female and his human half male? But he just says he’s fully male?

A:Alright so let's go. I don't know if this is a spoiler and if it is then....oh well but Dipper assumed he was a Beta since he hasn't had a heat yet and heats usually happen around 13-15. Not to mention his scent is faint and he never acted according to the stereotypes so yah.Also he's too poor to get tested on and shit.

As for the gender thing....well Dipper, like any omega, has a reproductive system which is usually uh uh damn what's the word....oh shit anyway he has a reproductive system and usually only women have that but besides that he's ALL male. Bill wasn't sure because Dipper's voice is soft and a bit high to say the least. His whole Puberty process was like delayed (for reasons I'll explain in late chapters) so he's small (for his kind) and has a highish voice and has like no hair besides his fur and the mess of hair on his head. Not to mention his features are soft and like he's cute. Yah.

 

Q:MaiValentine

I'm actually really curious how the townsfolk of Gravity Falls are in this AU  
I'm assuming most of them are humans, excluding the night dwellers which are most probably vampires or some sort.  
Or maybe some residents are common beast?

  
Also am really curious about the hunting season too. Like how come it exist?  
  
A:Uhhhhhh. Okay uhm my brain shut down for a bit. So all of the residents in Monster Falls are beasts. Night dwellers are just nocturnal creatures, like Stan, Gideon. But there are also just creatures that prefer the night like Robbie.

As for the hunting season. The elder creatures have noticed a pattern in when creatures go missing and are never found again. A group of people went to investigate and found that hunters were coming into their territory and killing the creatures. The elders designated the time of the year as the hunting season, saying it wasn't safe to be outside past curfew etc etc. They have it to protect their people and shit so yeah. And if you're wondering how come they're so confused, it's because Bill came outside the designated time, realising that the creatures were smarter than they appeared. In the case of humans, they just came went with the time when creatures were weakest, mating season, and made that the time when they would attack.

 

Q:Outside source

What are some other ships you plan on having?

  
A:I'm thinking on Maybe Stanlee and Stanford but I don't know.....Robbie and Wendy were a thing but Gideon and Robbie might become a thing. Or Robbie and someone else. Maybe. I honestly don't know what I'm doing with my life.

 

Q:Outside Source

If Monster Falls Exists and humans know about it, why don't they just wreck it?

A:Uh Monsters and Humans aren't at war but they still hunt each other down yes. Very few humans know about Monster Falls as it's a secluded area and not found on any of the maps made in the day and age. However some people do know about it and there's let's say a silent rule. Monster Falls is known (to those who know it) to inhabit some of the most dangerous creatures so humans came to an agreement amongst themselves that they would never fully tear the place down, afraid of the consequences, and would rather have designated times of the year to go and hunt certain creatures, until everyone in Monster Falls eventually dies at their hands. I guess.

 

Q:Outside Source

How will their pheromones affect each other? Will they smell good to each other?

A:Uh so here's how it goes. There are some key places where the pheromones are released. The neck, the groin and the wrist. We also have to understand that an Omega's scent will not please every Alpha vice-versa. Some Alpha's might find a scent too flowery or sweet or even rotten. Some Omega's might find and Alpha's scent to strong and dangerous. Next thing we need to know is that Dipper has human and deer pheromones that are made to attract human or deer Alphas. His upper body releases human Omega pheromones that may or may not attract and please Bill. His deer half releases Deer Omega pheromones to attract other Cervitaur or deer Alphas. But right now his pheromones are faint and nonexistant so that's in the future. Is this a spoiler??? Can I spoil my own book?

 

Q:SinnersHeaven

How does the town prevent humans from entering the town or discovering them?

Do the humans and supernatural creatures have an unspoken agreement that they should stay away from each other? Or are they naturally wary of one another?

How did bill become a hunter? Or is it a hobby of his that he picked up over the years?

A:They can't. They fight off the humans as much as they can, but humans have more advanced technology than monsters soooo not much they can do. They are naturally wary of each other after the war.

It started off as a hobby to keep his mind off of darker things but then he started getting paid doing jobs for people so then it became his profession and next thing you know he's one of the best hunters. Its like related to his back story that-hush no don't make me spoil.

 

Q:MaiValentine

Is the town filled with supernaturals or do they have humans?

In the previous chapter (I think), Ford or perhaps Stan mentioned Hunting Seasons. Iy seems that humans are probably aware of their existence and they have a specific season to hunt them freely?  
Did they allow this because some supernaturals are deranged therefore they would be thankful to have them wiped out and the sane and children get to stay somewhere safe?

  
A:Oh lol you guys are really curious about the hunting season huh? Lol uh no I think I explained this already. I don't know but no humans live in Monster Falls. And yeah some Monsters are deranged but they have.....ways....to deal with that. Also damn. Like you guys could just write a plot for me lol. You're probably way better and more creative than me. Wanna take over? Oof lol sorry I'm dead on the inside but you guys are like the breath of the lion from Narnia wink. I don't know if I should explain that but moving on.

 

Q:Outside Source

Why do you take so long to update? 

A:Cause I'm a binch. I have school kinda I uh lose my book often and with actually writing I'm a binch. Sorry I'm trying. 

 

Q:Outside Source

What inspired you to write this? 

A:I wanted to read something like this but no one wrote it so I did. Plus I needed to pass time. And because Alex Hirsch is a punk ass bitch. 

 

Wow okay I think that's all. If I missed out one just roast my ass in the comments.

I'm gonna be honest with you I wasn't prepared. I was expecting some dumbass questions for my dumbass book but you guys went all out. And you had like great ideas and theories that I considered making true.But then I realised I'm too dumb for that so uh....yeah.Yah. I really should have thought this whole Q and A thing through I can't explain anything.

I don't know if my answers were uh satisfying. If not I'm sorry I mostly pulled this shit out my ass (eheh). Sigh I tried. H

ope you guys like....enjoyed and nmhave a better understanding of the book. Thanks for reading Kudos, comments and just your read is highly appreciated.

Some people commented they loved me and my book and I want you guys to know I love you too. You're like the highlight of my day and my motivation and determination to finish this damn thing so yeah. Thanks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this cause I'm tired and I have a headache and I have to find my keys and tomorrow's sports day and I really wanna go out today so sorry.


	11. Tell me Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadest dead with the deadly death. Oh and touchy touchy feely feely. Profanities and ladder stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long life is dead. So yeah. Uh I think this is one of my longest chapters so maybe???? I've had to rewrite this so many times and I hate myself. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTICE PAY ATTENTION TO ME SEEENPAI:  
> Righto. I should be updating every Wednesday. Now I know what you're thinking
> 
> "B-but Chuuni! It's Thuuursssdaaaay."
> 
> Yeah well.....shutthefuckupnsnskmsmlsmsnns.

Dipper shivered. Bill had been waterboarding him for God knows how long. Despite knowing what the human was doing and knowing he was too valuable to kill (at the moment), he was still terrified. After all, people actually  _died_ when being waterboarded. It wasn't uncommon.

He sighed a breath of relief when Bill got up off of him and began climbing up the ladder-stairs. (That's the actual name right? You know what I'm talking about right? Wtf do you call those???).

Although that relief quickly turned to fear and confusion when he heard another voice, a female one. He listened as they seemed to stumbled down the stairs. He heard them talking, but his brain was too tired to make sense of the words.

He felt Bill's hand on his face, cradling his cheeks as he whispered in his ear. 

"Behave." And then the blindfold was gone and the light blinding him. He blinked away his tears and stared at Bill and the other human, his senses dull and confusing. The new human was....bright.

She was wearing what seemed to be a short neon pink dress that hugged her curves just right. She had long wavy pink hair that seemed to light the room up like fire. It was annoying to his eyes.

He cringed as the female opened her mouth, a loud high pitched squeal falling out if it, the sound overwhelming his senses. Then she trapped him against her and all he wanted to do was scream and cry. But, instead, he whimpered, his body tensing at the unexpected contact.

She cooed at him and he felt anger boiling within him as she treated him like some sort of-some sort of child! Some sort of  _pet._ He wanted to push her off of him and yell he wasn't going to let them do what they wish. But instead he bit his tongue and let her turn his face from side to side.

He scowled at the new human (though it looked more like a pout) when they proceeded to talk about him and refer to him as 'it'!  _'IT'!_ He was going to bite back, both literally and metaphorically, but one glance at Bill had him changing his mind.

He cowered and whined in his throat though he was ignored by the two humans that were....hugging? He watched as they left the basement and forgot the door open.  _Open._ He began to shake, whether in anticipation or fear he wasn't sure, his brain trying hard to conjure up a plan. One that would actually work.

He was about to start struggling when he heard grunts and groans that scared him into stillness. More followed shortly after, much louder than the previous ones, along with the scraping of furniture against the floor.

He started to panic. Were they fighting? Were they gonna kill each other? Were they gonna kill him? It made absolutely no sense. They were all friendly before....unless-! His thoughts were cut off by a loud moan that sounded to be more in pleasure than in pain. Oh.

_Oh._

Dipper flushed, his face and neck becoming pink as he realised what was happening. He groaned and laid down, shivering in the cold. His ears lay slumped atop his head, his short antlers tickling the inside. They had yet to grow and were easily covered by his hair.

Though, he assumed they hadn't grown because of his second gender. (Alphas' antlers grew faster and bigger, Betas' took their time and grew at their own pace, the size differing for every Beta usually based on genetics but still smaller than Alphas. And Omegas....their antlers didn't really grow, and if they did they weren't very big or sharp enough to cause damage). He made a soft sound that sounded like the whine of a deer as he drifted off into sleep.

He hadn't gotten any rest during his 'punishment' and he eyes were becoming dark and sunken. Maybe a nap would help rest his mind and he'd be able to come up with a plan when he woke up.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bill woke up with a comfortable weight on his arm. He opened his eyes and found himself staring into fiery pink hair. After their first fuck on the couch, they went to his bed and carried on with their nightly activities.

He sighed. As much as he wanted to start another round, they both had work to do.

"P." He mumbled, rolling away from the Omega and pulling on some pants.

"Do we haaaave to?" The female whined, turning to face Bill. He ignored her and continued to put some clothes on, throwing a large shirt and his boxers at Pyronica.

"Quickly." He demanded, brushing his hair over his eyepatch.

"I brought my own clothes ya know."

"We don't have time for you to worry about how this or that fits or whether or not your makeup matches. Knowing the little rarity downstairs he'd probably use his time alone to plot. So put the fucking clothes on and let's go."

Pyronica sighed and started dressing in what Bill threw at her. 

"So _he_  is smart?"

"He....has a level of intelligence." Bill muttered. Pyronica brushed her hair over her shoulders and stretched.

"He's already tried to escape hence me punishing him."

"You said that already."

"Did I?"

".......no."

"......Shut the fuck up." Pyronica scoffed at Bill's profanity.

"The poor thing," She cooed, "what did you do to the babe?"

"Eh....just a little waterboarding."

"Good God-did you break him?"

"Let's find out." Bill smirked and began down the stairs, Pyronica following behind him. They looked down inside the basement the doors having been left open. They both smirked, enjoying the sight before them. Dipper was struggling in his binds and trying to stand, though he was too weak to lift the heavy weight pulling him down.

His blindfold had fallen back over his eyes and his grunts and groans filled the small room.

"Looks like you've got a fighter." Pyronica whispered to Bill. Dipper stopped all his movements, ears perking up and head spinning around in search of the source of the voice. Bill snickered and started down the ladder-stairs (fuck me).

"Have you been good,  _pet_?" He teased, having seen the answer with his own eyes. Dipper remained frozen, every muscle in his body tense.

"Bill-"

"I know, P. I got it." He reassured, stooping down in front of Dipper and pulling off the blindfold, momentarily messing up his bangs before they fell back on his forehead. Bill could've sworn he saw something on the creature's forehead but lost interest quickly, continuing.

He went to the back of Dipper and sat upon him again, scaring and unsettling the Cervitaur, if the whimper he let out was anything to go off of. He took the handcuffs off from Dipper's wrists. 

"Now you have to behave alright?" Silence. Bill was not going to do that all over again. He grabbed a handful of Dipper's hair and forced his head back. 

"Alright?" He bit out through clenched teeth. He got a shaky nod in response and smiled, letting go of Dipper's hair, unhooking the weight from Dipper's waist. He'd be too fatigued to escape anyway. 

He hopped off of Dipper, smirking as he visibly relaxed. Even if it was only a little. Bill winked at Pyronica and stepped back to let the female Omega work her magic. 

She walked up to Dipper and sat in front of him, taking his head in her hands. 

"Aw you poor thing. You poor, poor thing." She cooed, pressing a kiss to the creatures small pink nose. At first he seemed pissed off but soon enough he relaxed in her hold and whined deep in his throat.

She glanced up at Bill, smirking proudly before focusing on the creature once again, tipping his head back and forcing his mouth open, looking at clean white teeth and a pink tongue. (I know it unrealistic but he's a fucking deer human. Shut up)

She hummed and moved along to gaze into mocha eyes staring at her tiredly and...something else. She brushed her hand through his hair in a comforting way. She caught a glimpse of what she assumed to be acne, her fingers catching in some knots that she brushed out, much to the Cervitaur's displeasure.

"Up up." She requested, waiting for the Cervitaur to stand. He didn't. She glanced over at Bill, a frown playing on his lips. 

"Up." He demanded, his tone showing his irritation. Dipper grumbled angrily, avoiding looking at Bill as he stood. His eyes were watery with emotions she couldn't name. 

Pyronica sighed. He must've guessed what was happening. Or maybe being on his feet-hooves???-hurt. Pyronica noticed one of his hind legs hovering above the floor, wrapped in bandages. She looked at Bill questioningly. He shrugged looking slightly sheepish. 

"I had no choice. Heat of the moment and all that." 

"Whatever." Pyronica scoffed, focusing on her task at hand. She placed her hands flat on his chest, a shiver running through him. To say he was cold would be an understatement. If it weren't for the shallow breaths that shook the creature, Pyronica would've sworn he was dead. 

Her hand wandered all over the human part of the creature, searching for any scars or sensitive spots. Turns out  _everywhere_ was a sensitive spot. Sex would be great. 

She passed her fingers over the pink pert nipples of the creature and reveled in the gasp he let out and the way it began to tremble. 

"Someone's sensitive~" She purred, glancing at Bill. He had a....strange look on his face. A dark look, different from the usual. She looked away and continued her inspection, moving onto the creature's hands. She wasn't going to dive into Bill's mental issues. At least not at the moment. 

He had low nails, short and ragged from biting. Not to mention the dirt. Ew. It seemed as though the little monster had nervous habits. She moved on to the deer half, getting up and moving around. She noted all the ultra sensitive spots that pulled a gasp from the creature when touched. 

"Alright, I'm done." She said, standing to her full height. The creature practically collapsed on itself after Pyronica's exclamation. The poor thing. Bill tsked as he made his way out the basement, Pyronica trailing behind him, glancing at the fallen creature. 

"Tell me everything." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP! Watch your profanities. This was exhausting so I'm gonna go die. You're welcome. 
> 
> Thanks for the support. Kids comments and reads give me motivation to write a next chapter and further bully the characters. Yaaaay.


	12. River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay then. The plot thickens. Shit goes down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It is not Wednesday. Been forever since I updated. Wish I had an excuse but not really. I wanted to finish the next chapter after this one before updating but....I fear I'm at a block.
> 
> I have an idea what I wanna do I just cant put it into written words and it's frustrating me so much I can't even open the book without groaning. I don't know how long it will take to get over this block and I'm sorry but I'll try. 
> 
> Here's the chapter sorry for the wait. Don't hate me. And don't worry, you may have forgotten the character descriptions but I haven't. If you don't get a chapter you'll get that.

Before Pyronica could give Bill any answers, she needed to ask some questions.

"So.....-"

"Dipper. Seventeen."

"That-that's it?"

"All i asked about."

"Of course that is all you asked." Pyronica mumbled, groaning as she rubbed her temples. "You love aggravating me, don't you?"

"If by aggravating you mean making your life harder then....yes."

"We need a family tree."

"Remind me why."

"So we can see if he has-UGH. Let's go."

"Where exactly?"

"We need to interrogate him. Thoroughly."

"We?" Bill scoffed, getting up after Pyronica, arms folded across his chest.

"He listens to you."

"He better....less he wants to lose an eye..." Bill mumbled. Pyronica snickered quietly. 

"Like you?"

"Bitch-" Bill cut himself off when he saw Dipper's worn form curled up on himself.

Before he could utter a word, Dipper growled and curled in on himself further, his freezing fear turning into a boiling rage.  _Interesting._  

"Pet." A shiver. Bill wasn't sure if the creature was cold, scared, or angry. Not that he cared too much. He tried again.

"Dipper." He demanded, his tone threatening. He only called the creature by his name when he was serious. The name didn't fit right on his tongue and seemed so fake and gross.

Dipper simply huffed and shook his head. So he was putting up a fight? Bill could deal with that. He was in the mood for a game.

"Bill...." Pyronica muttered, worry and confusion obvious in her tone.

"Feisty isn't he? Can't wait to break his spirit!" Bill chirped. Pyronica scoffed, shaking her head disapprovingly.

"Ugh-Hey Dipper? Can I ask you some....questions? I know-"

"What could  _you_ possibly know?!" Dipper screamed. His anger had overtaken his fear, causing him to snap. "You're not trapped! You're not  _alone!_ Your life isn't in the hands of some-some psycho hunter who kills your kind for a living!" Tears streamed down Dipper's face, cheeks pink from rage.

"You have no  _idea_ how I feel." Dipper finished in a whisper, going back to curl in on himself.

"Wow." Bill breathed out. "Did you rehearse that? That was rather interesting, though your performance was lacking." Bill moved to grab Dipper, but Pyronica pulled him back.

"Bill...let's leave him alone." She suggested quietly.

"Why?" Bill scoffed, "He's gonna be dead soon enough, or worse yet sold alive. He doesn't-" Before Bill could finish his sentence, he found that the air was pushed out of him. He fell back, staring in bewilderment at the creature that had  _dared_  to ram into him. HIM. Bill-fucking-Cipher. Dipper was just full of surprises.

Bill grunted as Dipper ran over him-none too gracefully-and out the door attempting to escape. Again. Wonderful! Bill cackled. He got up slowly, laughter rumbling deep within his chest.

"God! I  _love_  that kid!" He broke off in a sprint, chasing after Dipper, his mad laughter fading.

Pyronica stared blankly out the door, her face expressing her shock. Dipper had just rammed into Bill, shared a mournful, longing look with her, and then bolted. And Bill wasn't even mad! He was enjoying all of it.

In fact, he seemed to _live_ for the whole situation. She knew Bill was crazy. She  _knew_  he had a few screws loose....but that was her first time ever experiencing that side of him and somehow that scared her more than an angry Bill ever could.

And then that look. That damn  _look._ Dipper looked defeated. Lost.  _Lonely._ Like he missed something he knew he couldn't have. And in his situation that could be anything.  _Everything._

His family. His friends. His home. Hell, even freedom. Pyronica sighed, her empathy causing her to have mixed feelings about the creature's situation.

She wanted Bill to catch him. For him to make his fortune. For him to be happy. But at the same time, she hoped Dipper would be safe. Surely, if Bill caught him, Dipper would be slaughtered on the spot. And then he'd never get what he longed for.

Pyronica sighed, walking away from the basement and into the living room. There was nothing she could have done.

* * *

 Dipper sucked in gasps of air, running madly despite the throbbing pain in his hind leg. He glanced behind him, eyes widening in terror as he saw Bill chasing after him, lips curled in a mad grin.

A squeak escaped Dipper's lips as he turned back around and dodged a tree-just barely-turning around to change course. 

He'd gotten surprisingly far with his injured leg, due to the adrenaline, he had guessed, but he was getting slower, weaker as tiredness crept up on him, and he could feel it. That wasn't a good sign.

Not to mention he was uncertain. He'd never been in that part of the forest. Hell, he didn't even know which  _'part'_ of the forest he was in. He paused to catch his breath, realizing he had lost the hunter. Maybe he'd be able to get home.

He heard the faint sound of water and followed it, looking behind him every few seconds. He felt the air get stuck in his throat and his eyes begin to water. It was the river. it was  _their_ river.

The river where he and Mabel used to hang out. Used to. Pacifica came into the picture and took over. The spot was no longer his and Mabel's, it was Mabel and Pacifica's. Dipper could only remember the spot as one filled with bad memories. The day he got kicked out from the spot after accidentally stumbling on the couple making out, the day he got in a fight with Mabel and was kidnapped. It was a place of jealousy and despair.

A scowl made itself present on Dipper's face. He kicked the grass almost losing balance. Stupid river. Stupid water. Stupid siblings. Stupid Pacifica.

"Stupid me.." Dipper mumbled. "Ugh!" He screamed, his brows furrowing. He took in a deep breath and let it out. He needed to be calm and rational. It was his only chance at escape. He wasn't off the hook yet.

He looked around. He knew where he was, which meant he knew where he should be going. Dipper was about to change direction and start his journey home, but the sound of stomping boots and eerie chuckling stopped him in his tracks.

He spun around, stumbling back when he saw Bill closing the space them. Then he pounced. Dipper screamed as he was suddenly pushed into and under the body of water he once cherished, a heavy weight atop him.

His eyes burned and his lungs constricted, fear and panic flowing through him. Bill wrapped his long, slender fingers around Dipper's neck, applying pressure but not choking. The water was doing a pretty good job of that.

Dipper kicked his legs and flailed his arms, flashbacks of his previous 'lesson' flashing before his eyes. 

He managed to throw Bill off of him and swam to the surface of the river. He gasped for air and attempted to climb out of the water, but a hand quickly grabbed his leg and started to pull him down.

"Help!" Dipper screamed, his head being pulled under the water. He broke through the surface again his voice cracking.

"Help! Help please!-" Bill grabbed Dipper's torso, laughing maniacally in his ear. 

"Mabel!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally the first set of dialogue between Bill and Pyronica was longer at first but this site and my laptop is pissing me off so I cut it. You didn't miss anything. I could've just updated on my phone but....I didn't so...sry. Also sorry if the formatting was weird. I usually use my phone but I used my laptop this time and it was...weird. 
> 
> I'm not sure but I think in earlier chapters I said their spot was a pond or whatever well...I was wrong....it's a river...I'm dumb. Kudos, comments and reads all appreciated. Thanks for your time. Now I gotta go stress over school. How excited I am.


	13. Baths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow.
> 
>  
> 
> Dialogue heavy chapter BTW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's been a while. That's my fault I'm sorry. Uhm...so...shitty chapter name yeah but it really is the best I could do in my current state. Sorry. I think it's long but that up for you to decide.

Mabel had just swum away from her and Pacifica's meet up point, having realised the other wasn't going to come, when she heard a yell, it was faint, distant, but familiar. Then another. And another. And then her name. And that was when it clicked. _Dipper_. 

She turned and began to swim back to their spot, adrenaline coursing through her. It'd been over a week since Dipper had gone missing and Mabel was actually getting depressed.

She swam as fast as she could, feeling the temperature change signalling new territory. She saw water bubbles floating around and gasped at the sight before her.

It was a flash of gold, black and brown. Long limbs holding down a fragile body. Anger bubbled within her, causing her to lunge at the human.

She hit it with her tail, throwing it off her brother before tackling it. She watched as her brother struggled to get back above water before focusing on the target. The target of her anger. The target of her misery. 

\--------

Dipper swam to the surface, gulping in breaths of air as he climbed out the pond. He collapsed on the floor, lungs struggling to get air. He waited anxiously on the edge, desperately trying to get a peek at his saviour. There was blood. Lots of it. But no sign of anybody. Not even Bill.

He saw two heads coming his way and got up, backing away from the edge. He backed into a tree, feeling a sense of deja vu. First he saw a flash of blonde hair, then brown, then a pink tail. Then red. Lots of red.

His breathing was laboured. He could feel a panic attack poking at his conscious. Why did everyone who helped him get hurt. Seconds that felt like hours passed before finally, everything calmed.

Dipper gasped when Bill's unconscious body was thrown in the land before him. And then a brunette head popped out of the water. Tears burned behind Dipper's eyes as he recognised the familiar face.

"Mabel!!"

"Dipper!"

Dipper ran into his sister's arms, jumping over his capture.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou..." He mumbled into her shoulder, tears streaming down his face from more than just the throbbing pain in his leg.

It was only when he was hugging her that he noticed the blood. Lots of it.

"Mabel! W-what happened?"

"Ah-" She sighed, "he had a blade." She said casually. It didn't make sense. She was an Alpha _and_ a mermaid. The water was her domain. A human shouldn't have stood a chance. Before he could continue, his sister changed the subject. Weirdly.

"Dipper.....you smell..."

"Sorry? I haven't been able to bathe since I was ya know...kidnapped."

"No no you smell....nevermind." She glanced at Bill before shaking her head. "I don't like this. Let's go."

"Mabel-" Before he could finish, Mabel was turning around and pulling him to walk around the edge. Dipper turned back, looking at Bill.

"Mabel-"

"I'll meet you there. You know your way, right?"

"Yeah of course. Mab-" Before he could finish, Mabel let go of his hand and sank back into the water, hesitantly swimming away. It was easier if they left each other to their own means of transportation. Dipper understood that. Still, he couldn't help feeling abandoned.

Dipper looked around anxiously gaze remaining on Bill's unconscious form for far longer than necessary. He hoped the human wasn't dead. Not specifically for the human's survival but so Mabel didn't have that type of blood on her hands. Well, at least that's what he told himself.

He stared at Bill's fingers, which were stained red with blood. Long nimble fingers used to harm and soothe him, twitching against Bill's chest. Bill's chest. A place he often clung to when the pain became too much. A place that reminded him how human Bill really was. His heartbeat. Never normal. Either erratic or eerily slow. Much like Bill's words. He was either talking too fast to understand or too slow to truly get what he meant.

Dipper shook himself out of his trance, limping around and making his way back to the shack. To his family.

_^_^_^_^_

Pyronica sat on the couch, waiting for Bill to come back. The sun had set not too long ago and she was starting to get worried. She knew the cervitaur stood no chance again Bill, but he had friends. He knew the environment better and he had four legs. Bill only had two.

Just as she was debating going after Bill, she heard the door open and slam. She listened intently as the floorwood creaked under the weight of someone, muttered curses drowned out by angry stomping.

"Bill?" Pyronica whispered, peeking into the basement. It was empty. She turned around, a yelp escaping her once she spotted Bill. He was by the door, pulling off his boots with blood covered hands.

"What happened?" She questioned from the hallway.

"Mermaids." Bill grunted, pulling off his shirt to reveal multiple claw marks.

"Jesus, Bill. How did you lose to a mermaid?"

"I was distracted." Bill growled, glaring at Pyronica as he threw his shirt on the floor. "And under water."

Pyronica bit her lip, following Bill when he walked past her. She wanted to ask more, but thought better of it.

"I-uh-I can deal with it-them-for you." Pyronica offered, gesturing to his wounds.

"It's fine. Just....go set a bath for me." He offered, sighing defeatedly. Pyronica nodded, going upstairs to start a bath. Bill threw himself on the couch, uncaring of his wounds and the pain.

"Shit fuck!" He yelled, throwing a cushion across the room. He was pissed. Not only did he lose Dipper but he lost a fight. A fucking fight. Bill Cipher didn't lose fights. He starts and ends them. Fuck. He'd decided. He would treat his wounds, then get a good night's sleep. And in the morning...He'd strike.

Bill's thought were interrupted by Pyronica.

"Bath's ready!" She called from upstairs. Bill grumbled to himself, getting up from the couch and walking up the stairs stiffly.

He got to his room, changing out of his remaining clothes and stepped into the hot water. Pyronica joined him a few minutes after, although she just sat beside the tub. Fully clothed (I see you) .They sat in companiable silence, though, Bill could tell something was bothering Pyronica.

"Spit it out." He muttered, much to Pyronica's relief.

"I think...you need a different approach." She blurted out, staring at Bill, trying (and failing but you didn't here that from me) to emit confidence. Bill was silent for a while, quite obviously unnerving Pyronica.

"Pardon?" (Oh God he was being polite)

Pyronica cleared her throat, inwardly encouraging herself to continue.

"With Dipper. I don't think this whole bad cop thing is working." Bill raised an eyebrow and scoffed (because honestly 'bad cop'? Really? Okay).

"Elaborate." (Cough did you get that?? TUA)

"I think you should seduce him." Bill paused, not knowing how to respond. Seduce Dipper? HA! No.

"What?"

"Use your charm. If he falls in love with you, surely he'll do any and everything in his power to please you."

"I don't think I need to voice how dumb that sounds, but I will. That plan of yours sounds like shit. In fact-it smells like it too."

"Oh no that's your eggs. They were rotten but I didn't know and I accidentally dropped it on the floor while mixing it and I probably should've know they were-" 

"Wait-my eggs are rotten?"

"Yes. Very. I threw them out by the way."

".....You threw out my eggs?"

"Your rotten eggs yeah."

"So now what am I supposed to eat?"

"You were eating the  _rotten_ eggs?"

"Rotten or not they were eggs. My breakfast." Pyronica gagged, mock vomiting.

"Off the topic of my eggs-"

"Rotten-"

"-that seems like a lot of work just to sell the brat." Bill continued, ignoring Pyronica's interruption.

"We need him to cooperate. If he gives us information about beast and the falls we can capture more. Having more means..."

"Selling more." Bill finished.

"Exactly! And the more we sell-"

"Yes, I get the idea."

"See? He's valuable. So we ought to milk the hell out of him."

"Okay. I get your point, but, how am I supposed to seduce him."

"Treat him well."

"P, the next time I see him I'm going to kill him. On the spot."

"Bill~" Pyronica whined, groaning in frustration, "You  _have_ to cooperate. Money! Think about the money!"

"Fuck the money! Fuck him!" Pyronica gasped, light bulbs going off.

"That's it! You need to fuck him!" Bill chuckled nervously after he realised P wasn't joking.

"Nope. No. Not happening."

"Come on Bill-"

"He isn't even that attractive." (Ah the lies he tells)

"He is adorable!" Pyronica exclaimed, disbelief being her tone of voice.

"I mean he's cute. Yeah. But he isn't so good that I'd fuck him." (Bill is going to hell for all the untruths he be spouting)

"Well too bad. You will."

"You know what? Why don't-why don't  _you_ fuck him?"

"Eh. Not my type." Bill was silent before exclaiming.

"Bitch-what the fuck?!" (Get that reference?)

"Bill. Listen. I'm serious. Get him to like you. Whatever means. You and I  _both_ know how much you need the money."

"P-"

"Chickeneing our would be abandon-"

"I'm _not_ chickening out." Bill sighed. "Okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get my references? Hm? Hmmmm??? The Umbrella Academy???? Vine??? No??? Okay then....
> 
>  
> 
> Inconspicuously adds tags.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right this was mainly for Gideon but I thought it'd be weird if I only did one character. The main change from the original characters is Gideon really. Uhm I tried to include genetics and Second gender and species when it came to the height and weight and stuff but idk.
> 
> I didn't check this over so if there are errors or if you think certain things could be better don't hesitate to tell me. 
> 
> Also I appreciate those comments and kudos you guys be leaving. I literally feel super giddy anytime I see someone commented. It's really flattering when people take time out of their day to tell you how much they love and or hate the things you do. Your wasting you energy? On me? YAAAAY. I love you guys. Legit. 
> 
> I uh....I wanted to leave pics but I uh....haf no success sorry. Until I learn how to do shit on this suite you'll remain pictureless. Very sorry.

_**Character Descriptions** _

Dipper Pines: Cervitaur/17yrs/Virgo/Omega  
Upper Body(human):-  
Height-5'7  
Weight-230 lbs  
Body-Lean, muscled body. Not very hairy. 6 pack.  
Skin-Tan, soft and smooth. Freckled.  
Eyes-light brown/Hazel doe eyes. Long, curly eyelashes. Bags around eyes. Cornea slightly red from lack of rest.  
Nose-Small button nose. Slightly pointy at tip.  
Antlers-Small white antlers hidden by hair. Blunt at the tips.  
Face-Heart shaped. Soft cheekbones and jawline. Freckles from ears down to the neck.  
Hair-Short light brown hair. Curly, thick and knotty.  
Lower Body(Deer):-  
Body-Light brown with white sppts  
Fur-Light brown and thin.  
Tail-Short and puffy.  
Legs- Long, thin legs with hooves and small white freckles.

 

Bill Cipher: Human/23yrs/Gemini/Alpha  
Height-6'6  
Weight-120 lbs   
Body-Long and lean. Well defined muscles.  
Skin-Dark, tan skin.  
Eyes- Sapphire blue eye. Long, straight eyelashes.  
Nose- Sharp and well defined. No need for contour the jackass.  
Face-Sharp jawline and cheekbones. Square face?? Little stubble on chin.  
Hair-Dark brown roots. Dyed a deep yellow. Half shaved, shoulder length.

 

Mabel Pines: Mermaid/17yrs/Virgo/Alpha  
Height-7'6  
Weight-270 lbs   
Body-Thin, unbuilt muscles. Long, heavy tail.  
Tail-Pink and long with sharp scales. Strong and muscled.  
Skin-Pale, smooth and soft skin. Freckled.  
Eyes-Hazel doe eyes. Long,curly eyelashes.  
Nose-Small button nose, often pink.  
Ears-Pointy pink ears.  
Face-Small heart shape. Smooth face. Strong jawline and soft cheekbones.  
Hair-Long curly dark brown hair. Often tangled.

 

Stanley Pines: Gargoyle/67yrs/Pisces/Alpha  
Height-6'8  
Weight-395 lbs  
Body-Round and rock. Muscles underneath fat. Average chubby legs  
Wings-Long Rock wings that drag behind him.  
Tail-Short heavy tail  
Skin-Rock skin that peels away when startled. Underneath Rock is something like wet cement.  
Eyes-Bright, glowing yellow tired eyes. Sunken in and dark around eyes. (Because of his stone skin he doesn't have bags)  
Nose-Big and round.  
Face-Square face. Hard.  
Hair-Short grey hair.

 

StanFord Pines: Spyinx/67yrs/Pisces/Alpha  
Height-7'2  
Weight-197 lbs  
Body-Lean and long. Long thin legs.  
Wing-Big colourful wings with feathers.  
Tail-Long thin tail with hair at the ends.  
Skin-Furry, yellow skin. Sure.  
Eyes-Bright, glowing eyes.  
Nose-Big, round nose.  
Face-Square face with strong everything.  
Hair-Short salt and Pepper hair.

 

Pacifica Northwest: Gorgon/18yrs/Scorpio/Beta  
Height-7 feet  
Weight-289 lbs  
Body-Small, thin figure.  
Tail-Long and thicc. Yellow with pale belly.  
Skin-Pale, smooth skin.  
Eyes-Dark brown eyes. Long curly eyelashes.  
Nose-Sharp small nose.  
Face-Heart shaped face. Strong features. (Nose, jawline, cheekbones etc.)  
Hair-Blond bangs the rest is snakes from hell. Yellow snakes from hell.

 

Robbie Valentino: Zombie/21yrs/Scorpio/Omega  
Height-6'4  
Weight-89 lbs  
Body-Mostly his skeleton. His legs have skin and muscle as well as some of his face.  
Skin-Blue, rotting skin.  
Eyes-Bright glowing yellow cornea with blue pupils.  
Nose-Small button nose. Pointy at tip.  
Face-Oval shaped face. Right lower half of face is skull the rest is covered with skin.  
Hair-Black short hair with long bangs covering eye.

 

Gideon Gleeful: Vampire/16yrs/Sagittarius/Alpha  
Height-7'1  
Weight-150 lbs  
Body-Tall and thin.  
Skin-Pale grey skin.  
Eyes-Dark red eyes. Sh9rt straight eyelashes.  
Ears-Small pointy ears.  
Nose-Small little button nose.  
Teeth-Sharp, deadly teeth.  
Face-Round face with sharp jawline. That's it.  
Hair-White short hair.

 

Pyronica: Human/24yrs/Cancer/Omega  
Height-5'6   
Weight-110 lbs   
Body-Hour glass figure.  
Skin-Dark, tan skin. Smooth and soft.  
Eyes-Dark brown eyes. Long straight eyelashes.  
Nose-Small, round nose.  
Face-Heart shaped head with soft features.  
Hair-Long wavy hair. Dyed pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update an actual chapter ASAP. Just needed to get this out the way. Also sorry for always being late to update. I'm trying.


	15. Can't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah. With-yeah. More yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally on time!!! Whoop whoop!! I'm exhausted today. Group projects suck ass. And not in the good way. Jesus. Oh God I hate everything. Except you guys. Muah.

Ford fidgeted anxiously in his seat. It was late night and Mabel still hadn't dropped by. Usually they wouldn't worry too much. She was always tardy and sometimes she would sleep outside (rather than move to her tank) and forget to tell them, but, after what happened to Dipper, neither Grunkle was willing to take the chance.

As soon as he heard a splash, Stan was out of his seat, Ford right behind him.

"Mabel-" Stan began.

"Dipper isn't here?" Mabel asked, looking around frantically. The elder twins looked at each other, worry glistening in their eyes.

"Mabel..-"

"I know! I-I found him and I fought one of them and he should be back!"

"Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah. Backtrack. You found him?" Stan clarified.

"And fought a Hunter?" Ford added in.

"Yes and then I left him and told the police where the body was-"

"Body? You  _won_ the fight?" Stan asked, always the distracted one.

"Well she's here isn't she?" Ford bit out, elbowing Stan.

"GRUNKLES!" Mabel yelled, grabbing the elders attention. Ford noticed a crack on Stan's stone skin and smirked.

"We need to find him." Stan agreed, already heading out the door. Usually they would wait. Maybe he got caught up with the police or something? But waiting was what got them in that situation. 

"Wait!" Ford called out, "You need a plan. I'll stay here in case he comes but you should set up territories to search."

"I'll go in the forest. Mabel will look in all the water bodies. Pools included." Stan grunted.

"And what about the town?" Ford threw back.

"Soos can check there." Stan offered.

"Soos doesn't-"

"Yeah be does. Soos!" At the sound of his name, Soos appeared from his 'break room'. Or regular room.

"Sup dawg?"

"Search the town for Dipper." Stan ordered. Soos gave a concerned and slightly confused look but nodded none the less.

"There's your plan."

!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!

Dipper panted, leaning up against the tree. His adrenaline had run out and the pain in his leg came back with a vengeance. 

He was tired and starved and maybe, just maybe, lost. Again. Fuck his life. 

Be slid down the tree, resting his legs and catching his breath. He wasn't sure when or where he got lost, his vision and memory a bit (lies, a lot) hazy.

Maybe he wasn't even lost. Maybe his brain just couldn't process the environment. Either way, he probably wasn't going home for the night.

His mouth was dry, lips hard and cracked, his throat sore and burning. He felt like he had vomited his entire existence and he was pretty sure that was the road he was heading to. At least if he didn't get any water. Or food 

"Mabel." He whined, sobbing softly in the empty forest. Well, maybe not  _empty._ His head whipped to the right when he heard the bushes rustling, causing his head to spin and a wave of nausea to overtake him.

Panic flowed through him, clogging his throat and making his veins pulse against his skin. He got a sense of deja by from the whole situation (hmmm...I wonder why...odd).

He struggled to get up, thinking of the best way to escape. He gulped as the figure called out from the darkness, laboured breaths clear.

"There you are." The figure mumbled, stepping into the light to reveal himself. As Robbie. Well shit. From one bully to the next. Although, calling Bill a _'bully'_ was probably an understatement, Dipper supposed.

"I heard she found you. Didn't believe it at first but....here you are." The zombie went on, walking up to Dipper. He looked around, seemingly expectant.

"Where's Wendy?" Dipper didn't think his mouth could get any drier but, as usual, he was wrong. He could feel the tears form behind his eyes. He could always lie. Say he didn't know. But Robbie wanted, deserved,  _needed_ the truth.

"She uh...she didn-" Dipper's voice cracked as he spoke, unable to finish the sentence.

"She's dead?" Robbie asked, a whine bubbling within his throat. Dipper nodded mutely, looking anywhere but at Robbie. Shaking his head and taking in a shaky breath, Robbie pushed his emotions away and stood tall. Like he was unaffected by his mates death. Practice makes perfect, they always say.

He wasn't going to let the brat see him at his lowest. Never. 

"Let's go dork." He mumbled, walking ahead with Dipper trailing behind him.

"Uh...Robbie-"

"Shut it." Dipper snapped his mouth shut so fast it hurt, keeping quiet all the way to the town.

When they finally reached the edge of the forest and streetlights could be seen, Dipper paused, leaning against a tree once again. Robbie turned around to him, scowl plastered on his face.

Upon his (irritated) inspection of Dipper, he noticed how worn and small Dipper seemed. He glanced at his legs, spotting the dirty bandage and sighing. He made a decision. A decision to help Dipper.

"I can see about that." Robbie muttered, gesturing to Dipper's leg. As a zombie, he had a lot of experience dealing with wounds. Dipper smiled tiredly, following Robbie out the forest, neither noticing the pair of eyes watching them leave.

°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°^°

Dipper hissed as Robbie applied disinfectant to his reopened wounds, before sewing it shut. He applied clean bandages to the newly sewn wound, getting up and throwing away the rubbish.

He had offered Dipper some food and water as soon as Dipper sat down, before getting to work on his leg. Dipper watched warily as Robbie moved around lazily.

Dipper wished he could see the tension in Robbie's muscles but Robbie didn't really have any. All Dipper could go on was his own understanding of emotions. Which he never really had.

"You can go ahead...and cry I mean..I did...for days I think...I can't imagine how you must feel." Robbie bristled and yeah, Dipper saw that. Dammit he should've just shut up. Dumbdumbdumb-

"But you've tried. Haven't you? Just like you imagined you'd be the Beta in her bed. You imagined you'd be the mate at her funeral, didn't you?"

"W-what-?"

"It's no secret you're after my Alpha. It's obnoxiously obvious. But you're a Beta. And she's an Alpha. She's _my_ Alpha-"

"Robbie-"

"You don't have anyone and you never will! You're just a Beta-"

"Robbi-"

"Get out. Don't _'Robbie'_ me! G-Get out!" Robbie screeched. Dipper got up in record time and ran out the door, leaving Robbie to grieve on his own. He limped into the street, making his way to the shack.

His face was red, eyes puffy and nose stuffy from unshed tears. It wasn't just the memory of Wendy's death, the images of blood and dull eyes flashing behind his eyelids, that brought tears to his eyes. It was Robbie's words.

He never thought he'd be so discontent with his second gender. After all, he didn't mind being middle ground. No heat. No rut. Fine. But Robbie's words reminded him of all the cons that came with being a Beta.

Defenseless. No enhanced senses. No claws or pointed teeth. Just a useless cervitaur. A useless cervitaur that brought death and destruction wherever he went.

So caught up in his thoughts, Dipper made a wrong turn on his way to the shack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay that's it. Shit really goes down in the later chapters like damn. Like I hate myself for writing the shit I did. Cry myself to sleep tonight. Can't wait.


	16. Go through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's been like 3 weeks?? I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. I'm tired and exams are coming up and orals are making me nervous so sorry. Very sorry. You might get a chapter tmr but no promises.

Gideon scowled. He had thought Dipper was gone once and for all. But there he was. Walking out of the forest with Robbie.  _Robbie_. Of course! First it was Mabel. Then Dipper came back from the dead to steal his Robbie. Pun intended. (The pun is Robbie is a zombie. In case you didn't get it. I didn't when I was rereading this) 

He continued his trek in the dark street, following after Dipper. He wasn't going to kill the brat. No. Not yet at least. Just maul him. Scare him off. Traumatize him. Hurt him so bad he'd  _wish_ he could go back to the safety of his kidnappers. 

There wasn't much the young Alpha could do to keep the Beta away from his sister, but Robbie, Robbie was different.

Since Wendy was out the picture and the Omega had fallen into a depression, Gideon could swoop in, be his knight in shining armor and hopefully his mate.

All he need to do was rid himself of the next threat. Dipper. 

He knew where Dipper was heading, so he flew ahead, planning to stop him halfway through the journey.

But Dipper never came. Damn runt. Must have used a different route. As usual, when it came to the Pines, Gideon scowled.

* * *

 

Stan grumbled tiredly to himself. He flew around at first before landing and scoping out the forest on foot.

He decided he'd check the Cards River. From the first time they came to Gravity Falls that was  _their_ spot.

Even when Stan told them about the dark history of the place, they continued to use there as their spot.

So Stan and Ford left them to their devices.

He climbed under the police tape, ignoring the splotch of blood near the River.

He remembered the fight Mabel vividly described and paid no attention to any evidence of the fight.

He payed no mind to the fact that the 'body' wasn't there, assuming the officers had taken it. He was trespassing on an active crime scene after all.

As he searched around the area, a peculiar scent caught his nose, leading him back to the splotch of blood he first ignored.

It smelt familiar, like something he'd scented on a daily basis. Like dominance. Defiance. Alpha. Must've been Mabel. He shivered, the thought that he was looking (and smelling) his niece's blood disturbing him.

Sighing exasperatedly, Stan moved on. There was a thought in the back of his mind.

A scent that prickled his senses and left a tingly feeling in his stomach.

It was faint and sweet. Smelt of Pines and lavender, with something hidden underneath that Stan couldn't quite place. Something needy. Desperate. Distressed.

An omega, his brain supplied. An omega in early heat. Stan shrugged off the arousal that the realization brought.

It was probably a newly mated omega, long gone. The scent was faint and easy to ignore. So that's what he did.

The last thing he needed was to pop a boner while looking for his nephew. A boner over an unknown omega. 

Yeah...No thanks. 

As Stan moved around, he noticed little droplets of blood following after each other. Like a trail. Like a path.

Maybe the police _didn't_ get the Hunter. As the trail of blood went on, Stan's objective changed from 'Find Dipper' to 'Find the Hunters'.

He followed the blood, smirking when footsteps appeared, the dry soil turning into wet mud. He stopped, staring up at a wooden cabin.

Stan took a deep breath, searching the cabin for a scent. He picked up on two. An Alpha and an Omega probably Wendy and some other beast that fell prey to the Hunters.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Some backup would be nice, but he couldn't wait. Couldn't risk further harm to Wendy and the omega.

So he went on. He busted into the shed at the side, staring in disgust at the fur that decorated the shed and the stench of death that poked at his nose. 

Feeling a wave of nausea hit him, Stan fled the shed. That was Wendy. There's no way Stan could deny that orange fur and prominent scent was Wendy. 

Stan couldn't help it. He threw up. That could've very easily been Dipper. His nephew. And the thought did nothing to calm his churning stomach.

If Wendy couldn't beat the Hunters, how  _in the fuck_ did Dipper survive? What horrors did he have to face to stay alive? On his own too.

Stan shivered. 

God, his poor nephew. He stepped onto the porch, ready to break some bones, when his phone rang.

He let out a soft yelp, the wood creaking underneath his weight. He grabbed his phone (Mabel insisted he get one) reading the message that appeared.

_'No sight of him.'_

_'You?'_ Ford's messages read. Stan sighed, ignoring the message and putting his phone back in his pocket.

They'd find Dipper on their own. At the moment, he had his own mission.

* * *

Bill paced, playing with the freshly wrapped bandages decorating his arms. 

"I mean can you _believe_ his nerve!? I'm his best worker and he  _dares_ to threaten me?!" 

"Bill, you need to calm down. He has expectations to uphold, as do you. What'd you expect? You were late on delivery."

"It's not my fault the damn brat has been taking up all my time." Bill muttered, glaring at the wall. 

"Not saying that it is. But the fact of the matter is, that you need more catches. Now." 

An obnoxious ring interrupted the conversation, followed by creaking wood and soft sounds(though deep). 

"Are you expecting someone?" Pyronica asked tensely. Bill shook his head, grabbing a hand gun from a drawer. 

"Not at the moment, no." He whispered, walking down the stairs, Pyronica following close behind. 

Once he spotted his shotgun laying idley on the couch, he grabbed it, throwing the handgun to Pyronica. They waited in the hallway, ready to ambush the ambush. 

Heavy footsteps made their way closer to the door before stopping. Bill glanced at Pyronica, having a conversation without needing words.

He nodded, moving closer to the door slowly and quietly. He heard a deep voice grumbling quietly as the doorknob moved, rattling before finally opening. 

Bill hid behind the open door, Pyronica at the top of the stairs, having gone there at Bill's signal.

She was supposed to be a quick distraction so Bill could kill and move on, but seeing that the creature was a Gargoyle and therefore made out of _stone,_ it was going to take longer to take the beast down. 

"Fuck." The Gargoyle muttered. Bill swore he could feel the ground vibrate because of the bass in the creature's voice. 

Within the time frame of a minute, Bill managed to close and lock the door, shoot five bullets at the creature and then reload. 

The stone skin cracked where the bullets hit, but none penetrated. Bill kept shooting, even as the thing turned around to face him, an angry snarl on its face. 

Bill nodded at Pyronica and she started shooting where some cracks were made on its back. It spread its wings, probably in defense, but in doing so left its back unprotected. 

Bill stood his ground, even as the creature approached him, albeit slowly, until finally, the stone shell cracked and fell off. All that was left was the soft, grey underneath.

The bullets still didn't go through, although they did stick. 

"You! You're the one who took my nephew! The one who killed Wendy!" The creature growled, moving unfazed by the bullets coming it's way. 

It was talking about Dipper. Bill  _knew_ it was talking about Dipper. Who else could it be talking about? Bill had only caught two creatures and only one of them was still alive (for the time being). 

So the question bugging his mind wasn't 'who?' but rather, 'how?'. 'How the fuck was the Gargoyle standing in front of him related to the brat that wasn't even as tall as Bill?' (I'll recheck that later) 

Pyronica gulped as the creature loomed over Bill, extending its arm and wrapping its claws around Bill's neck. 

Pyronica kept shooting, trying to hit fatal areas, but the wings defended its head and nothing was getting through the wet cement like substance on its body. 

Just when Pyronica was starting to panic, Bill lifted his gun and held it against the beast's head, holding down the trigger. 

The bullet went through. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eheh.


	17. Chapter 14 Actually (Unless I can't count):Flawless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:Mentions of rape, dubious consent and actual rape. I'll put a '*' at the beginning and end of the rape scene so you can skip if you're uncomfortable. Also No. Dipper is not a part of the scene. Yet. Cough. ALSO!! The brackets in the chapter indecate the thought and feeling of Dipper's subconscious. Because Dipper deep down knows what the fuck is happening but he doesn't consciously have any idea.  
> REMINDER:Gideon is an Alpha and therefore taller than most, though compared to Alphas he's a migit I guess. He's tall basically. And broad.

Dipper let out a breath of relief when he spotted the familiar shack. He'd made a wrong turn and ended up having to take the long way, the pain in his leg no longer a dull ache but a constant throbbing. 

He hobbled into the shack, the empty silence doing nothing to sooth his nerves. The Shack was never quiet. Not even in the middle of the night.

Pushing his worries aside, Dipper trotted into the living room, surprised to see his Great Uncle Ford flying around in a circle, face in a book and finger in his mouth. They shared that habit in common. If they were nervous or thinking they needed something to chew on. Dipper had pens, Ford had his fingers. 

"Grunkle Ford?" The elder stopped in his air pacing, staring at Dipper and dropping his book.

Ford winced as he fully took in Dipper's form. He looked smaller. Paler. And he had a bandage wrapped around his leg. Bags hung from his eyes and made him look older. Tired.

Although his hair looked wet and clean, suggesting he had seen a bath before coming home. Must have been why he took so long. 

"Dipper." Ford whispered sadly, landing in the floor and pulling Dipper into a hug. "My poor Dipper." Almost immediately, Dipper melted into Ford's embrace, putting his nose at the nape of his neck. 

Dipper returned the hug, crying silently, though the full body tremors were giving him away. Ford shushed him, petting his head and rubbing his neck soothingly. Dipper scented Ford, the Alpha pheromones soothing him. 

It wasn't something Dipper did regularly, but sometimes he'd become overwhelmed and find himself following instinct and sniffing his sister. 

Ford didn't seem to mind, letting Dipper continue his ministrations. It was very Omega-ish to find comfort in the scent of an Alpha, and it almost bugged Dipper enough to stop. Almost. 

He always pushed away such thoughts with facts(Cause fuck you he was a Beta). Like the fact he was the only Beta in a house full of Alphas so, naturally, he ended up being more on the submissive side. Also the Alphas were his family, so of course a familiar scent would help him feel better. Yeah.

"Dipper." Ford grunted, a trace of warning in his voice. He was pushing Dipper away, but Dipper held on, snuggling closer(Because fuck you for denying him his comfort). Ford growled and a whimper escaped Dipper in response. 

They both froze, Dipper pulling away from Ford to look the man in the eyes. Because he did not whimper. No. Not at a growl he'd grown up with. Fuck. Only Omega's responded to an Alpha's growl that way. Beta's were generally unaffected and other Alphas usually replied with a growl of their own. 

He felt a weird sensation in his stomach. Almost like pain or an ache but not exactly. It was like hunger but....different. Although that would make sense since the only thing he had digested in the lats 24 hours was a mini granola bar and some juice from Robbie. 

"Go in your room." (Asshole)

"But-"

"Go!" (Discriminating piece of shit)

Dipper flinched, nodding frantically and running to his room. He closed the door shut, leaning against it and calming himself.

He felt worse. He felt wrong. Like that feeling of guilt and hurt when you disappoint your parents. Which made no sense since he didn't do anything. What the fuck was going on with him?

He sighed, walking over to his bed and dropping on it. He didn't need to worry anymore. He was home and he was safe. ('Home'. 'Safe'. Suuuuure). Everything would be fine. He looked up, spotting the calender. His birthday was going to be the next week. He should focus on that. Yeah.

He'd focus on that. 

* * *

 After Dipper ran off, Robbie felt like shit. He was used to feeling like shit, but it was worse. Worse since Wendy wasn't there to comfort him, worse cause his friends weren't there to tease him, worse because his parents weren't there to annoy him. Worse because he was alone.

Robbie curled in on himself, ignoring the pitiful looks people sent his way. Ignoring the hungry smirks Alpha's sent him. His mate had died, leaving his bonding mark useless and putting him back on the market. Perhaps a walk through the town wasn't _the best_ idea.

As Robbie turned around, ready to go home, he walked into a broad chest, long arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close.

Robbie struggled, pressing his hand to the stranger's chest and pushing off, but the grip was unyielding, the arms pulling him flat against the figure once again.

"Hello precious." The Alpha purred. Robbie groaned, rolling his eyes and looking up into the other's face.

"Get off me, Gideon."

"But you smelt in need of a hug."

"Not from a brat."

"Alpha brat." Gideon reminded snuggly, growling playfully to prove a point.

"Get. Off. Alpha minor." Robbie demanded, ready to kick and punch. Gideon paused, humming in thought, before loosening his hold. Just loosening. Why the fuck was he still holding Robbie?

"Do you plan to let go?"

"No. Let me walk you home." Robbie looked up at Gideon, an eyebrow raised(Well it would be if he had eyebrows but alas, all he had was blue skin and revealed bones). A silence fell over them, Robbie considering the offer and Gideon waiting. Still. Hugging. Robbie.

"No." Robbie replied, pushing away. Gideon let go of Robbie, a whine slipping past his lips. He followed Robbie when he continued walking.

"Why not deary?"

"Because I'm a grown man. I don't need some brat walking me home." Robbie ignored the pet name, he'd grown used to them over time. And they brought some warmth to his (usually) cold self.

"But you're an Omega."

"And?"

"And I'm an Alpha."

"And?"

"And I want to protect you."

"Hmmm....no. Go home, kid."

"I'm walking you home."

"No you're not."

"Yes. I am."

"No-"

" _Yes. I. Am."_ Gideon bit out, a growl punctuating his sentence. Robbie tensed. He could feel his muscles contracting uncomfortably around his bones.

Forcing himself to relax, he continued his walk, Gideon following closed behind.

"What's the point of asking if you're gonna do it anyway?" Robbie muttered as he unlocked his door. Gideon was silent for a while, before his scent sparked. A dangerous and aroused smell drowning Gideon's usual Bubblegum and leather scent.

"You're right." He whispered, pressing his chest to Robbie's back.

"Why ask-" He rolled his hips, pressing hisberection into the crack of Robbie's ass, "when I'm gonna do it anyway?"

And just like that, everything began to spin. Robbie wanted to turn around, to push Gideon off and ask what the fuck he thought he was doing. But he found himself unable to move as a sudden wave of arousal hit him, slick seeping out of his hole and dripping down his legs.

"F-fuck-what are you doing?!"

"Just that." Gideon pushed Robbie through the door.

***

"This isn't funny-Get off me!"

~~~~" ~~~~ _Hush_." Gideon whispered, the word laced with an Alpha command. Robbie's mouth immediately shut, a whimper leaving him as he continued to struggle. It was futile though, and soon, Robbie was pinned on the couch, ass in the air and face pressed into the cushions. 

" _Don't  move_." Gideon commanded beginning to strip Robbie of his clothes. Robbie's hands were held above his head, body frozen by the command. He whimpered when he felt the air pass over his bare flesh and bone.

Gideon removed Robbie's clothing, layer by layer. And then large hands were on his ass, spreading his cheeks and revealing his slick hole. Robbie wanted to yell, to shout and scream, to kick and scratch, but all he could manage was a pitiful whine and minute wiggle of his hips.

It was meant to be an act of defiance, but Gideon took it as an act of giving in, an act of wanting more. And deep down, Robbie knew that his inner Omega did. 

Gideon pressed his thumbs against Robbie's rim, pushing but never entering. Teasing. And then his hand was trailing down, until it gripped the base of his cock, giving it one, two, three strokes.

Robbie gasped, trying to rock into the hand, but being forced to stay still. He didn't want this. He knew he didn't want it because that's what he was telling his mind. Right? But his body had a different idea, pre-cum and slick dripping out of him. It was too much. Too little. Too good, and Gideon hadn't even done anything.

"Eager, are we?" He teased, pressing his thumb to Robbie's tip while pushing into his entrance. The stimulation from both his front and back had Robbie bucking into the hand and rocking onto the finger.

"Looks like your desire overcame the command." Gideon chuckled. After that, Gideon stopped teasing and got to work. He started adding fingers, one, two, three, until he was thrusting four fingers into the Omega, Robbie rocking back to meet his thrusts. His mind was hazy and blank with arousal, the Alpha sent and desire to come making him forget where he was. With whom.

Still under Gideon's Alpha command, all Robbie could do was gasp and moan, using his body language to demand more, more,  _more._ And then Gideon gave it to him, pounding mercilessly into Robbie, a bruising grip on his waist. Though, he did bruise easily.

"That's a good omega. So tight for me. So wet. Good omega." Gideon purred into Robbie's ear, grunting as he felt his knot grow. It would hurt a bit, the omega not ready to take a knot out of heat, but Gideon trusted that his omega could deal.

His omega was strong. And his omega would take what was given to him. With one last thrust, Gideon pushed his knot past Robbie's rim, locking them together as he spilled his release.

He collapsed onto his side, pulling the omega with him and stroking his length, even after Robbie came. His whined from the overstimulation, wiggling his hips in retaliation.

As Robbie came down from his orgasm high, reality hit. Hard. He. Didn't. Want. This. He started really struggling, flailing and kicking and trying to unhook himself from Gideon.

It hurt, the knot pulling against his rim and stretching him painfully. But he didn't stop. He couldn't. Because  _he didn't want this._ He continued to struggle, only stopping when he felt something sharp prick his neck.

"No." He whispered, his panic overriding the command. He'd become still. So very still. Ice coursing through his veins and freezing him up.

"Don't-don't! No!" He cried, tears soaking his face.

"Gideon!" He yelled, a scream following soon after.

***

* * *

 As soon as Ford heard the click of the door, he went back to pacing. It couldn't be true! It had to be a trick of the mind! Dipper was a Beta. Had been for years, so he couldn't be in the early stages of heat. But there was no denying the scent that came of of Dipper.

It was faint, almost non-existent, but Ford smelt it and he was ashamed to admit his inner Alpha (and cock) took a liking to that familiar scent. It was Dipper, no doubt, the same scent of Lavender and Pines as usual, but it was also omega, sweet and needy.

Ford grunted, shaking his head and pulling his eyes away from the stairs. He needed to control himself! He had to prioritise every goal in the situation. First, he had to get suppressants, but he felt uncomfortable leaving Dipper alone. So he did the next best idea his mind could supply. He called Stan.

That's way he'd gather the others, get the medicine And inform them of Dipper's sex at the same time. The inky problem was, Stan wouldn't answer the damn phone. Call after call, message after message, still, nothing.

Ford was beginning to panic. He couldn't call Mabel. She didn't have a phone. Something about the water messing with the system and no pockets. He wasn't paying attention and he honestly didn't give a shit. He couldn't call Soos because he still hadn't fixed his that's why he was staying in the Shack, 'In case you need me.' Soos had said. No one protested. No one could.

Shaking his head, Ford gathered his thought. Perhaps he'd need to leave Dipper for his own good. His scent  _was_ faint. Ford couldn't smell it, even though they were in the same house, only wood and distance separating them. So, hypothetically speaking, Dipper should be fine.

Holding onto his (flawless) logic, Ford left the house and Dipper within it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm an ass hole. Oof.
> 
> A piece written by my boo. Unfortunately it didn't make it to the final cut but it got an honorable mention. 
> 
> 'Gideon pushed Robbie through the sewer and Robbie touched Gideon's shoulder.  
> "I love you" he said. Gideon's face turned red.  
> "I-I-I" Gideon mumbled. Gideon said, "Yes daddy."  
> "I love you son." Robbie responded. Gideon then took off his face to reveal a ghost "THE TRUTH HAS BEEN REVEALED!" Gideon said.'
> 
> I have no idea why I'm laughing so hard wtf??


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idefk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back. Back again. Guess.  
> Woooooow sry for the wait. Exams have officially started and I'm pretty sure I failed half of them.  
> I confused myself with this chapter cause I wrote the last chapter in a different order from the scratch and left some bits of the last chapter out for this chapter so....yeh.
> 
> WARNING:  
> This chapter is badly and lazily edited. I'm tired and in between exams and tomorrow is art and today was Math and I WANT TO DIE.

Bill watched as the large creature fell to the floor, eyes no longer sharp and glowing but dull. Body limp as blood dripped from its head. Apparently, headshots were just more effective against _all_ creatures.

"Never caught one of those..." he mumbled, "think I'll just mount it. Maybe sell the skin." He looked over at Pyronica who was staring in disgust at the corpse.

"How you gonna dispose of the corpse?" She asked moving away to exam the body.

"Gargoyles don't really sell in the market 'less they're alive. Usually people only buy them when they need a guard dog. So I might just use it as a scarecrow."

"I already know the sale rate of Gargoyles, Bill." Pyronica sighed, sending Bill an exasperated look.

"It wasn't for you Jackass. I was giving the readers some context. Bitch."

"Pyscho."

"You-! FUCK!" Bill exclaimed.

"What?" P asked concerned. Bill rubbed his neck experimentally. It didn't really hurt just felt...uncomfortable. Although, he was pretty sure the damn beast dug its claws into his neck. Fucking hell.

"Bill?" P asked warily.

"Mm?"

"It uh...it smells."

"Cool."

"Like an Alpha."

"Wow. Guess what? I'm an Alpha."

"Fucking-another Alpha Bill! I think it's the Gargoyle!" Bill froze. He sniffed, looking for what Pyronica had smelt. He found it.

"An Alpha." He breathed out, staring in amazement at the dead creature. Everything started to make sense. That's why Dipper always smelt sweet. Why he'd feel a shot of arousal anytime he entered the basement. Why Dipper was so small. He was an Omega.

The idea of sex with the cervitaur became much more appealing.

"Oh wow you're aroused. Thinking of Dipper I bet." Pyronica smirked, making a show of holding her nose and gagging.

"Oh shut it. You know you're dripping. I can  _smell_ the slick."

"Well you know how turned on I get by the image of you fucking a deer ass." Pyronica replied sarcastically. Bill growled playfully, picking Pyronica up and throwing her over his shoulder.

"I'm going to pound the sass out of you."

"Oh please do." Pyronica purred.

* * *

 Bill groaned. He didn't want to request some assistance. But it seemed that that was his only option. He lay on his bed, staring at his phone. He was nude 'cept for the lovely woman on his side.

He dailed the number putting the phone to his ear and waiting. And waiting. 

_"Hello?"_

"Strange." Bill greeted.

_"Cipher. To what do I owe the pleasure?"_

"Gravity Falls. I'll send the address. And bring your bitch." He heard soft growling in the background and his interest was peeked.

"What's going on over there?"

_"'My Bitch' is dealing with a stray."_

"Stray what?" There was a pause, followed by more growling and soft hushing sounds. And purrs.

"Jesus are you fucking over there?" Strange sighed on the other end of the call. Bill swore he could hear the eyroll.

_"No Bill. Unlike you, I have something called common decency."_

"Sure. We'll go with that. Can you be here tomorrow?" 

_"I can be there tonight. I'm like three hours away right now."_

"Great. See you later." With that, Bill hung up. Tad owed him anyway. Sighing softly, Bill put down the phone, turning on his side and spooning behind Pyronica. She purred quietly, nuzzling into him and he did the same. The scent of satisfied Omega lulling him to sleep.

* * *

 Bill woke up irritated because  _who the fuck_ was honking their horn in the middle of the night?

Grumbling to himself, he got up, stark naked and not bothering to put on clothes. He opened the door to a well-dressed Tad. And his bitch.

"Fuck, you couldn't have come earlier. Or later?"

"I told you three hours. You should've done the math. And worn some clothes." Tad scoffed, walking past Bill and into the cabin. Tad's pet attempted to follow, but Bill stood in its way.

"Nuh uh. Tad, take your bags. Your _pet_ sleep outside."

"Yeah no.  _She_ sticks with me."

"Then you sleep outside too." Bill growled.

"You're releasing aggressive Alpha pheromones."

"And?"

"You're going to upset her." Tad growled, his patience growing thin. That's when it all clicked.

"She's an Alpha?" He asked, a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Yeah. What are you only now learning this?" Tad replied, uninterested as he yawned.

"C'mere Rumor." Tad called, sensing his Alpha's irritation. Bill stepped to the side, deep in thought. So it was true. Even creatures had A/B/O dynamics.

Bill looked up to find  _the bitch_ nuzzling into the other bitch.

"What are you? Mates?" Bill asked mockingly in disgust. Tad gummed, tilting his head and giving his Alpha better access to his neck. He hummed, content with the affection, before answering.

"Yep." Bill paused. So mating was possible?

"Bond and Marks and all?"

"Yep."

That meant....

"So.....hypothetically, I could mate with an Omega uh creature?"

"Mhhhm."

"And _it_ helps you through your heats?"

"Mm. _She_ helps me all the time." Bill smirked. That was good. Very good. Things just kept getting better! Bill couldn't wait for the sun to rise. When it did, he'd find his little omega.

* * *

 Dipper woke to the sun and noise. No yelling. Lots of it. He groaned, rolling to his side and blocking out the voices. Voices? Right yelling. Yelling? Wait, sun?

He shot up, remembering where he was. With whom. Or rather, remembering who he wasn't with.

He got up and walked to the door, slumping against it in exhaustion. He wanted to go downstairs, but he couldn't find the motivation. Everything hurt and he had a throbbing headache.

_Fuck his life._

He rested his head against the door, and sat there, listening to the argument (or whatever) happening downstairs.

"What do you  _mean_ Stan isn't here?" Oh. That was Mabel. No doubt. God, he missed her.

He whimpered softly, hoping,  _wishing_ for any sort of comforting contact. Which was weird since he usually cringed from contact. But he did go through a 'traumatic' experience. Yeah, that must be it.

But he wasn't traumatised. Jesus fuck something was wrong with him.

"He isn't responding and he isn't here. What else would I mean?" That gruff voice and harsh, blunt words belonged to the one and only Ford. Ford who sent him upstairs for no reason and probably found Dipper annoying with his constant questions and high voice. Yeah, that Ford. Cringe.

"Chill dudes. Mr. Pines is probably just at the bar." And that was Soos. The Omega was probably overwhelmed by the scent of Angry Alpha. Even Dipper could smell it. Odd.

"So as soon as we find Dipper, Grunkle Stan goes missing? How long has it been?"

"It has to be the Hunters. You said you found Dipper in the forest?"

"Yeah..."

"And that's where Stan was looking. He must've found them. And any time is too much at all. We can't just wait until he's dead!"

"Don't sweat it bros. We know where he is!"

"Only we don't. Because  _he isn't here._ " Dipper winced. That was harsh, even for Ford. Everyone understood Soos was slow. It wasn't his fault. He never had the best education as a poor Latina, and being an Omega only made getting one harder.

Dipper knew his Grunkle was blunt and not the best with people or emotions but Jesus. Common decency counts as common sense. Maybe.

"But Dipper is." Soos replied. A long silence stretched afterwards. Dipper took back everything he said. Soos was a fucking genius.

He hadn't thought of that, and if the silence was any clue, neither did Ford. However, the longer Dipper thought about it, the less appealing it seemed.

If he told them where the was, they'd find Bill and arrest him. Oh who was he kidding-they'd  _kill_ him! And while Dipper didn't care much for Pyronica, he found himself worried about Bill.

Except Bill was already in police custody (probably, he was making assumptions) and he didn't  _actually_ know where the cabin was. Yeah. Maybe things weren't too bad.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Holy shit fuck. Dipper cared for Bill.  _WHY_ did Dipper care for Bill?! His kidnapper! Fuuuuuuuuuck! What was wrong with him? He banged his head against the door, worsening his headache and making him whine pitifully.

"Mabel...about your brother.."

"Yes?" Now Dipper was  _really_ listening. He always loved listening to gossip about himself. He learnt things about himself that even he didn't know. (-cue eyeroll-)

"He's an Omega." Okay. Sarcasm aside, Dipper could admit he didn't know that. But he could also admit he didn't believe that because-I'm evidence? No. Exactly. But there was evidence he was a Beta. Case Closed. Goodnight everyone and thank you for coming. That's the end of this Ted talk.

"W-what proof do you have?!" That's what he was saying! See? He knew he could always count on his big sis. Yeah.....

"He's in heat...I'm sure you smelt it."

"Of course I smelt it but that can't be-Dammit!" Okay forget everything Dipper just said because-Fuck siblings!

All they did was steal your food and make you insecure. Hmph. 

"But why'd he present so late?" Because  _Mabel_ , there was no presentation happening. Nope. 'Why?' you ask? Because, dear sister of inferior intellect, Dipper was a  _Beta._ B-E-T-A. Go on! Try and say it! Beta. Betaaaa. Be-ta. Mhhhmm.

"Perhaps his mixed genetics? Maybe the environment? Maybe his personality and mind subconsciously forced down his sex. There are a lot of possible reasons Mabel."

"Why is he only now presenting?"

"Soos, I just-"

"No no-what triggered his heat?" Silence. Damn. Silence was the last thing Dipper wanted and/or needed! Hurry up and explain this shit so he could deny it!

"The stress of the situation? Maybe he was forced into submission. Maybe Wendy, or rather this Alpha Wendy dug out the Omega Dipper?" Oh God. The more Ford explained, the more sense he made.

_Stop explaining!_

Just as Dipper was about to get up and march (correction:-hobble) down the stairs, there was a knock on his window. And an angel on the other side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *lacks the motivation to move, study, write upload or even bathe*  
> Also me: *wants to do 4 extra curriculars and wants to join one solely to go to the gym*  
> Also me: *naps through exams because I don't want to do them*


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the first half of the chapter is sloppy and weird but I didn't know how to start the chapter, kept changing it, and didn't know how to sequence onto the rest so I'm sorry. I should be updating regularly because Summer Vacation am I right?! 
> 
> WARNING!!!  
> This chapter depicts Ford as a dick. Like dick dick. Like burn in hell asshole type of dick.
> 
> I hate this chapter.

"Okay. So we bust in, kill some bitches and take my-uh-take Dipper."

"......."

".....Bill?"

"Yes, Strange dear?"

"Is that your plan?"

"No."

"?"

"I don't have a plan."

"Okay no. No.  _No!_ "

"What? You have a better plan?"

"I have an  _actual_ plan. But first let me criticize yours." Bill rolled his eyes, unamused with Tad's ministrations.

"Oh God no. P!"

"Nope. Like hell I'm getting between you two." Pyronica mumbled, dropping on the couch and sitting next to Rumor. Said Alpha barely reacted to Pyronica, eyes never leaving Tad. Pyronica remembered first meeting Rumor. It was at a party. She had stumbled upon Tad and greeted him, hugging and kissing him. That was when she noticed Rumor standing behind Tad.

He had said she was an orphan, his team having taken out her family. She was a preteen at the time. He had decided to keep her, insisting she would be useful in some form or fashion. Two years later she presented as an Alpha, further fueling her stubbornness and disobedience.

Who would've thought five years later they'd be dating and she would bend so easily to the Omega's will? (She's nineteen btw just clarifying) She thought Rumor was quiet before, but the Alpha hadn't even uttered a sound since they arrived.

"-so this needs to be a stealth mission."

"I'm not good with Stealth." Bill complained.

"I'm aware, Bill. You have the attention span of a 3 year old."

"Wait can we have a recap?"

"My point exactly."

"Not for me dumbass. For the readers. P distracted them with her inner monologue." Tad sighed, glancing at Pyronica's confused face before continuing.

"Only two people here can pass as monsters. Rumor and you." He explained, pointing at Pyronica.

"Why only us?" She asked.

"Hormones. As a male Alpha, Bill's hormones are more potent and aggressive. They'd sniff him out. And I, as a male Omega, have a different gene makeup than a female Omega, different level of certain hormones. They'd sniff me out. You on the other hand, have a more subtle scent and your gene makeup is closer to that of a female monster than people like to admit."

"What?"

"It's a long story just read an article or something. Anyway, you will distract whoever else is in the house and Rumor will retrieve Dipper. Bill and I will be waiting in the car if anything happens."

"Can I-"

"No, Bill. _You_ stay in the car unless something happens. And if something does then yes, you can kill."

"Kool."

"However, we have a few problems." Bill groaned, dropping onto the sofa opposite P and laying across it.

"Whaaaaaaat?" He drawled.

"Location. We don't know where he lives." Pyronica continued.

"Alright. What ya gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. I thought Tad was the plan man."

"I am. And I have a solution. As a fairy, Rumor is good at magic and has a keen sense of smell."

"That's why her nose is so fucking pointy." Bill murmured.

"Fucking hate you," Tad whispered, before continuing louder, "she can track down his movement-"

"Just say locate asshole-"

"-and then use her magic to determine the rest."

"Is that it?"

"Yes?"

"Good. Let's go"

_Time to get my_ _Omega_ _back._  

* * *

 To say Pyronica was nervous was understatement. Her life depended on the acting classes she took in highschool. Jesus Christ, Lord and Savior. She stood infront the door for a bit, listening and trying to determine the atmosphere behind the door.

"Grunkle, you're treating him like a burden!"

"Well he is! He can't work in the Shack, we need to buy suppressants, he'll need a remote location to safely go through his heat, we need to buy 'toys' and I don't know if you've noticed but both Stan and Wendy have gone missing because of him. He's a danger." Someone scoffed after that, probably a female judging by the pitch.

"How is he a danger?! How could you say that about him?! He presents and immediately drops from your favourite nephew to a burden!"

"He's an Omega! I can't-I can't deal with an Omega."

"You deal with Soos!"

"He's mated! Dipper is pure. Ripe. Alpha's are gonna do what they want to breed him."

"Breed?  _Breed?!_ Dipper isn't some-" Pyronica chose that moment to knock, interrupting the conversation. She heard matching growls and rushed feet, the splashing of water and creaking of wood distant to her.

She hoped,  _prayed,_  that her costume was enough, putting a (metaphorical) mask on. It was time to get into character.

* * *

 Soos opened the door, staring ahead at a pink...demon? She had pink skin and pink pupils, her hair and clothes the same colour. She didn't have horns or wings, but demons often hid them, for whatever reason.

"How can I help?" He asked, a hint of irritation seeping into his voice. He couldn't help it. The conversation was annoying him. He knew Ford was blunt. Unintentionally harsh and brutally honest. But  _Dios Mio_ the man was being downright rude.

First snapping at him and questioning his intelligence, then outright insulting and underestimating Omegas. If Soos wasn't taught to forgive and forget by his  _abuela_ he'd be screaming  _'Joder al viejo'._

"Uh is this the uh-the Mystery Shack?" (She's not blind. She can read a sign)

"Yes," Soos affirmed, welcoming the frazzled demon inside, "though we're closed for the day. The manager is...unavailable."

"Oh no-I'm not looking for a service-well not that type-I need help." She whispered , her voice cracking at the end. Soos frowned, his ~~Omega~~   _good-person_ instincts telling him to comfort her.

"My-My Alpha has been treating me bad," She continued, "he's sleeping with other men and women, abusing me at home. I can't-I can't do it anymore!" She finished tears streaming down her face and sobs leaving her mouth.

 Soos wanted to comfort her. A hug maybe a pat on the back, but he refrained from doing so, not wanting to make her uncomfortable by covering her in residue goop.  _Historia de mi vida._

"Ms-"

"We're not that kind of business. Plus we're closed. I'm sorry but please leave."

"Grunkle Ford!"

"Do you see what I mean Mabel?! Do you  _want_ this to be Dipper? To be his future? It's not safe here.  _He_ has to go!"

"Grunkle-"

"Look I-I your father isn't.....in the best mindset, but, surely he would protect his own son."

"You don't understand! Dipper can't go back there! Not alone!"

"Maybe I don't. I probably never will but-it's our only option."

"Or-" Pyronica tuned them out, switching her attention back to the blob making his way towards her with a hot cup of tea. He was gross but sweet. She wanted to keep him like Tad kept Rumor.

She crossed her legs, getting comfortable in the chair she was seated in. He was rambling apologies and ways he could help, offering rooms and moneys and accidentally speaking full sentences in Spanish. Too sweet.

She glanced at the arguing pair and then back at her sweet blob. She was doing them a favor. Obviously they didn't want the brat so she'd help get him off their hands.

She heard a thud and knew she had to step her game up. Buy more time. Although it wouldn't be long before it was time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER IS LOOOOOONG!!!! And incomplete ;-;


End file.
